Viajes en el tiempo
by encantada
Summary: ¿Qué se os viene a la cabeza sin digo los nombres: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Tonks? ¿Y si dijo ahora viajes en el tiempo? AL futuro... ¡Cuidado SPOILERS! Espero que os guste. Bss.
1. El libro y el giratiempo estropeado

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capitulo 1: ****El libro y el giratiempo estropeado**

El día 20 de Octubre de 1981, entraba un agradable brisa nocturna por la ventana de la habitación, era una habitación pequeña con estanterías llenas de libros algunos parecían recién comprados y otros muy viejos y llenos de polvo. De las paredes colgaban fotografías de un bebé con ojos del color de las esmeraldas en brazos de muchas personas distintas, todas sonrientes saludando a la cámara. Había también un escritorio con miles de pergaminos distribuidos por la mesa, algunos estaban escritos y otros completamente en blanco esperando a ser usados, y una única pluma en medio de aquel escritorio abarrotado. La mujer que había estado durante horas interminables allí, buscando y revisando, trabajando sin cesar, se había quedado dormida sobre un libro que había estado leyendo una vez más, por si algún detalle se le había pasado por alto y no lo había tenido en cuenta.

Pasados unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta, al ver que no contestaba nadie, la abrió muy lentamente. Él que llamó a la puerta era un hombre moreno y con gafas, miró con ternura a su esposa aún dormida y se acercó para despertarla con suavidad.

-Lily, cariño, vamos a la cama, es muy tarde. Ya he acostado a Harry.

Ella dio un brinco, últimamente solía asustarse cuando se despertaba, tanto tiempo en tensión escondidos en casa, la tenía muy estresada y apenas descansaba.

-Ya… ya voy… James,… ¡Oh vaya¡Qué hora es¡Me he quedado dormida!

-Sí, de eso ya me he dado cuenta… Anda levántate y vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar. – dijo James, cuando ella se puso en pie, comprobó que había estado leyendo otra vez aquel libro que Albus Dumbledore le había prestado - ¿¡Has vuelto a leer este libro otra vez!? No sé que es lo que quieres encontrar en él.

Cerró el libro y volvió a leer el título mientras acariciaba la portada ,_"Todos los secretos sobre la magia antigua"_, en realidad James si sabía lo que quería encontrar, y era la manera de salvar y proteger a su familia de un mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldermort, que perseguía a su hijo, un bebé de tan solo 15 meses de edad, por ese motivo se encontraban allí escondidos bajo un encantamiento muy poderoso, _fidelio_, que el mismo Dumbledore le había recomendado, ese encantamiento impedía que los encontrara alguien, a menos que el guardián de los secretos le dijeran donde está exactamente la ubicación de la casa. Ellos habían elegido a uno de sus amigos de mayor confianza como guardián, por eso él se encontraba completamente seguro de que estaban a salvo. A pesar de que tuvieron problemas en el último momento, ya que su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, rechazó a última hora su ofrecimiento y tuvieron que elegir a otro como guardián.

Mientras estuvo observando la portada, Lily no le perdió de vista. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba su marido, pero no podía quedarse quieta esperando a que fueran a por su hijo. Había leído ese libro cientos de veces desde que se lo prestó Albus. El libro hablaba sobre poderes que la gente había dado por inexistentes, hasta que en algún momento ese poder se perdió, o ¿simplemente era que al verlo ignorado tantas personas dejo de existir, fuera lo que fuese, su instinto le decía que en ese libro podía estar la solución a aquel encierro, o tal vez la forma de conseguir derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Habían discutido mucho sobre ese libro, mientras se miraban a los ojos, los dos se comprendieron perfectamente, no querían volver a tener la misma conversación, porque los dos eran iguales de cabezotas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Sin decirse palabra alguna, se dirigieron a su habitación, cuando los dos estuvieron acostados la mano de Lily buscó a la de su marido bajo la almohada, y él le respondió apretando suavemente aquella mano.

Unas horas mas tarde ella se despertó y cuando palpó por la cama para encontrar a su marido, él no estaba allí. Se levantó de un salto, se puso la bata, y cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche. Fue rápidamente hacía donde sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente, abrió la puerta lentamente, siempre con la varita en alto, su marido estaba allí, de pie, junto a la cuna de su hijo, viendo como el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Lily bajo la varita y se la guardó en la bata mientras se acercaba a la cuna, miró a su marido a los ojos, él puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, y se quedaron allí, viendo dormir al pequeño.

Al día siguiente decidió que sería la última vez que revisaría el dichoso libro, sabía que escondía algo, pero no sabía el qué ni como averiguar lo que era. Así que, cuando llegó la tarde fue hacía aquella pequeña habitación que utilizaban como estudio, y se puso a hojearlo, deteniéndose en los apartados más interesantes sin saber muy bien que buscaba exactamente.

Al cabo de unas horas cerró repentinamente el libro, decidiendo así que no volvería abrirlo. Acarició la portada con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Qué es lo que escondes?

De repente todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que Lily fuera capaz de asumirlo, el libro se esfumó y en su lugar apareció una especie de colgante, ella reconoció el colgante, era un giratiempo, pero mucho más grande de como lo describían en los libros y este no era dorado sino de plata, debajo del reloj de arena había una inscripción, _"Ages"._

-Ja… ¡James¡Ven aquí!

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?-gritó su marido desde la distancia, en pocos segundos aparecía con la varita en alto dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera.

-Mi… mira esto.- le pidió su mujer extendiéndole el colgante.

-¿Para eso gritabas? Me has asustado- cuando cogió el colgante frunció el ceño y su tono de voz se suavizó de golpe, el susto ya no le importaba-¿Qué es esto Lily¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Parece un giratiempo pero nunca he visto uno de verdad, solo en los libros.

-Igual que yo, pero no es como el de los libros – fue hacía un estante y sacó uno de los libros llenó de polvo, lo abrió y cuando encontró la página que buscaba se lo enseñó a su marido – Los que salen en los libros son dorados, y por lo que dice aquí su tamaño es mucho más pequeño, y mira esto – dijo señalándole la inscripción – Creo que no es un giratiempo normal.

James se quedó observándolo un rato, después intentó girarlo:

-¡No¡No lo hagas! –gritó su esposa.

Pero ya era tarde, el lo había girado, pero para sorpresa de los dos, no ocurrió nada.

Comprobaron que seguían en su tiempo, que no se había retrasado ni adelantado ningún minuto.

-Creo que …-empezó diciendo James – creo que este giratiempo no funciona como los demás

-A lo mejor no es un giratiempo aunque lo parezca. –sugirió ella.

-A lo mejor está estropeado. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Es el libro – explicó, pero al ver la cara desconcertante de su marido especificó algo más – el libro desapareció y en su lugar apareció el giratiempo.

Estuvieron mucho rato intentando averiguar algo sobre ese objeto, no encontraban nada que hablará de giratiempos plateados y de ese tamaño, sabían que uno normal solo había que girarlo, pero este, por mucho que lo hacían seguía sin ocurrir nada.

De ese modo pasaron los días, hasta que el 29 de Octubre, mientras Lily que llevaba colgado al cuello el giratiempo le daba vueltas sin parar como pasatiempo, sin parar de repasar cada uno de sus detalles, se acerca a James que se encontraba escribiendo muy pegado al pergamino.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunta ella dándole un beso a su marido y acariciando con una mano el pelo de él, sin dejar de girar en ningún momento el giratiempo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Estoy escribiendo una carta a Sirius pa…

¡PLAF! De repente solo hay una fuerte luz blanca, es cegadora, y en otro instante están en otra habitación, otro lugar. James cae al suelo, la silla donde estaba sentado ya no está.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunta ella mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

-No lo sé, pe… - se detiene cuando reconoce aquella habitación, no podía ser, era imposible, sólo había estado una vez en aquel cuarto, pero no sabía como habían llegado hasta –… creo que… que se donde estamos, Lily.

-¿Dónde?

-Está es la habitación de Sirius, lo que no entiendo es como hemos llegado aquí, porque…

Se calla inmediatamente, alguien ha abierto la puerta tan rápidamente que no les ha dado tiempo a esconderse, pero no, no puede ser él,… ese no era él, tenía más arrugas, más canas y la mirada, no… no es él, no es esa su mirada, él la conoce bien, son muchos años juntos,… sus ojos están sorprendidos se ha quedado inmóvil en la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, mantiene la varita en alto,…


	2. Canuto y Cornamenta

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 2:**** Canuto y Cornamenta**

No, no podía ser, aquello era un sueño, no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad, pero allí estaban, James y Lily, a los que tanto añoraba desde el día en que murieron. ¿Cómo podían estar allí¿Era todo aquello real? Tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella vieja casa le estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones, sin embargo, estaban allí, estaba seguro que si los tocaba no podría traspasarlos, parecían ser muy reales.

-¿Sirius? – le preguntó Lily, dispuesta a romper aquel incómodo silencio.

Escuchar una vez más la dulce voz de Lily le dejo aún mas confuso que antes, no, no podían estar allí de verdad, ellos estaban muertos,…

Sirius su amigo de toda la vida empezó a negar con la cabeza, parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr… jamás le había visto así¿habría sido el giratiempo¿Los había llevado hacia el futuro y por eso Sirius parecía estar tan sorprendido¿Pero porqué Sirius estaban tan sorprendido, tan confuso, tan asustado? …

-¿Ca… canuto? –esta vez fue James quién le preguntó.

Aquel hombre inmóvil, que parecía que jamás hablaría, jamás se movería ni un ápice, fue corriendo hacía él, y lo abrazó, notaba sus lágrimas en sus hombros y oía sus sollozos.

-Ja-james… no te marches más… te he extrañado tanto… -consiguió pronunciar Sirius.

Lily se había quedado muda, miraba la escena sin comprender nada, miró a James que en esos momentos se encontraba igual de desconcertado que ella¿"Te he extrañado tanto"? Pero… no, no podía ser eso en lo que ella estaba pensando,… no por favor no, ellos tenían un hijo al que cuidar… ¡Harry! Lo habían dejado solo, y si Voldemort aprovechaba aquel momento. Pero no sabía como iba a volver, y Sirius no parecía soltar jamás a James.

-Sirius…-comenzó diciendo James, mientras le separaba lentamente pero agarrándole firmemente los hombros – Necesitamos que te tranquilices.-le dijo mirándole a los ojos aún llorosos.

-Tenemos que volver, Harry está solo –dijo la mujer.

-¿Harry? Harry está en Hogwarts. – les informó Sirius.

-¿En Hogwarts? Entonces… ¿entonces todo ha terminado¿Harry está bien? – quiso saber ella.

Sirius suspiró profundamente¿como decirles lo que pasó?

-¿En qué año estamos? –le preguntó un James ceñudo, aún preocupado por su amigo.

-1996… -le respondió.

-Entonces Harry ¿tiene unos 15 años? –calculó ella, su amigo simplemente asintió.

-¿Es-estamos muertos, Canuto? – soltó James, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba preguntárselo desde el primer momento en que lo sospecho cuando notó su mirada.

Sirius asintió nuevamente, las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos. Pero en los mismos instantes que algunas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, una sonrisa apareció en él, tuvo una idea que comenzó a explicar atropelladamente:

-¡Esperad¿Habéis venido del pasado verdad? – los dos asintieron –Bien, pues, podría deciros como y cuando ocurrirá o mejor, como podéis evitar lo ocurrido,…

-Frena el carro, Canuto- le interrumpió Lily, la voz de la sensatez - piensa un poco ¿quieres?, sabes tan bien como nosotros lo peligroso que puede ser cambiar el curso de la historia, y si cambiarlo puede implicar que al final sea mi hijo el que muera no me lo perdonaré en la vida. Por lo que te pido que no nos explique nada sobre nuestra muerte, por favor. – su marido asintió para darle la razón lo que provocó que Sirius no pudiera replicar.

-Está bien… – se sentó mucho más desanimado a los pies de la cama mirándose los pies. Cuando subió la miraba y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su viejo amigo tuvo que preguntarles algo que le daba miedo preguntar -¿De-de qué día venís?

-Estamos a 29 de Octubre de 1981¿por qué¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Lily preocupada sentándose junto a él, al ver que se había quedado blanco.

-Os… os quedan dos días…

Ahora fue el turno de Lily y James de volverse blancos como la cera, James tuvo que sentarse al lado de su esposa, las piernas parecían no sujetarle. El silencio se estableció entre ellos, cada uno envueltos en sus pensamientos, con tantas cosas que decir, con tantas cosas que preguntar, pero sin la capacidad para poder hablar debido a la conmoción.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sirius se levantó, fue hasta un cajón y rebuscó algo, cuando lo encontró volvió a sentarse en su sitio, y le pasó a Lily el objeto, diciendo:

-Antes de marcharos tenéis que verle, tenéis que conocerle, es un muchacho increíble, y muy valiente...

Se quedó observando lo que le había pasado a Lily, era una foto de Harry, en ella se encontraba abrazando a Ron y a Hermione. James y Lily habían juntado sus cabezas para ver mejor la foto mientras Sirius les explicaba quienes eran los dos que estaban con Harry y los señalaba en la foto.

-… por cierto, Cornamenta, tal vez te interese saber que tu querido hijo aparte de heredar tu don para los problemas es además buscador de Gryffindor desde primero.

-¡Sí¡Lo sabía! – James se había levantado de la cama, y empezaba a levantar el puño cerrado en señal de victoria y radiando de felicidad, a la vez que su mujer suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por cierto cómo habéis venido? – logró decir Sirius entre carcajadas, debido a la reacción de su amigo, una vez que este se sentó.

-Creo que fue con esto, aunque no sé como logramos accionarlo. –le explicó Lily, mientras le enseñaba el giratiempo.

Ella empezó a hacerlo girar sin parar para demostrarle que no funcionaba igual que los demás. Las cabezas de Sirius y Lily se encontraban muy cerca observando el objeto, casi se rozaban, y James se encontraba agachado a sus pies con una mano sobre una de las rodillas de su esposa y la otra sobre una rodilla de Sirius, observando el giratiempo.

-¡Qué objeto más… –dijo mientras hacía girar el colgante sin parar, pero no pudo seguir la frase, la voz de Remus le llamaba desde el piso inferior - ¡Remus! Ven…

De nuevo aquella luz cegadora, y en menos de una milésima de segundo se encontraba en otra habitación completamente diferente. Los tres cayeron al suelo, la cama donde estaban sentados había desaparecido. Esta vez ninguno reconoció aquel cuarto, estaba lleno de decoración infantil, y en la pared había algunas letras infantiles pegadas formando lo que parecía ser el nombre del niño de aquella habitación: _"Teddy"._

Mientras James y Sirius lo examinaban todo, ella se percató de que en la cuna había un bebé. Este había empezado a lloriquear, no pudo detener a su parte mas maternal y fue a coger al niño de la cuna para calmarlo, le llamó la atención el cabello de aquel bebé, era de un turquesa muy brillante y tenía todos los pelos de punta, y no podía tener mas que unos dos o tres meses de edad. Mientras acunaba al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos y se preguntaba que padres teñirían el cabello de su bebé de aquel color escucho unas voces provenientes del interior de la casa.

_ -¡Remus!, cariño¿puedes ir a mirar a Teddy? Yo ahora mismo no puedo._

_ -Sí, sí, ya voy Tonks. _

Aquellas palabras les dejaron bloqueados.

Aquella última voz, la reconocieron enseguida, no podía ser de otra persona… y estaba subiendo los escalones… los iba a ver y ya no podían esconderse.

-¿Remus?

-¿¡Cariño!?

-¿Tonks?

Susurraron los tres, y ya estaba girando el picaporte,… la puerta ya se estaba abriendo… ¡era él!


	3. Los merodeadores juntos al fin

Lamento haber tardado, pero mi inspiración se había tomado vacaciones y mis obligaciones retrasaba su llegada.

Me alegro, de que os guste, y es más os quiero preguntar un asunto, que puede cambiar el curso de la historia que estoy escribiendo. ¿Cuando creéis que fue la batalla?¿En verano? quiero decir¿ya no había clases en Hogwarts cuando ocurrió?¿o estaban en los examenes finales?

Espero vuestras respuestas. Xao, bss.

* * *

Viajes en el tiempo

**Capitulo 3:**** Los merodeadores juntos al fin.**

Tonks se encontraba terminando de vestirse después de un agradable baño cuando oyó a su bebé llorar, _"¡Remus! Cariño¿puedes ir a mirar a Teddy? Yo ahora mismo no puedo"_, le había dicho, escuchó como subía los escalones, pero en vez de que el niño dejara de llorar, su marido tenía una habilidad especial para calmarlo, oyó:

-¡Soltad a mi hijo!

El corazón le dio un vuelco, algo ocurría, subió los escalones lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto llegó a la habitación de su hijo se encontró con que había tres personas más allí, una de ellas una mujer con su pequeño en brazos dejándolo suavemente sobre su cuna, reconoció enseguida a uno de los hombres, era su primo Sirius Black, _"no puede ser"_ se dijo para sí misma, su primo, que ahora los miraba a los dos, primero a uno y luego al otro, con la boca abierta, había muerto hacía ya dos años mes arriba, mes abajo. Mientras ella y su marido seguían apuntando al trío, logró reconocer al otro hombre, lo reconoció por las fotos que su marido le había enseñado, era James Potter, un viejo amigo que lamentablemente también había muerto, y junto a él murió su esposa que dedujo debía de ser la mujer que había tenido a su hijo en brazos momentos antes.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó o más bien ordenó Remus.

-¿Cómo que quienes somos? – preguntó una desconcertada Lily – ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya ni nos recuerdas?

-¡Estamos en guerra! Así que no me vengáis diciendo que ya os conozco, porque ¡podríais ser mortífagos¿Qué hacíais con mi hijo?

-Calmarlo. –contestó Lily, para ella era obvio.

-Entonces, si de verdad sois vosotros demostrármelo – reto Remus.

Esta vez no hubo palabras, Sirius y James se miraron y sonrieron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer para convencerlo. Se llevaron la varita a sus sienes respectivas, y al momento, Sirius y James dejaron de ser hombres para convertirse en un gran perro negro y un increíble y bello ciervo, respectivamente.

Remus dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, al parecer aquellas transformaciones le habían convencido, bajo la varita hasta encontrarse con la mano de su esposa que cerró su mano sobre la de él para darle fuerzas, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

Cuando el perro y el ciervo se volvieron a transformar en personas, Remus se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrazarles. Mientras las mujeres de aquella habitación lloraban en silencio lágrimas nostálgicas y de alegría por el reencuentro mientras observaban aquella escena. Cuando al fin se separaron, Remus se volvió hacia Lily para abrazarla a ella también, unos minutos más tarde, después de que Remus se calmara, Sirius carraspeó para llamar la atención y dijo:

-Creo que necesito una explicación –señalando a Tonks y luego a Remus continuamente.

-No es obvio primito – dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa, mientras mecía a Teddy en sus brazos.

-¡Me alegro tanto Remus!-dijo Lily abalanzándose sobre su amigo licántropo, a la par que James y Sirius lo celebraban con un baile- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el pequeño? –le preguntó a Tonks mientras aún sonreía.

-Sólo unos meses.

-¿Teddy se llama¡Qué lindo es!-comenzó Lily a hacerle carantoñas.

-Sí, sí, en nombre de mi padre… murió hace poco –le explicó Tonks a la vez que sus ojos se volvían brillantes debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acudir.

-¿El tío Ted?- preguntó Sirius, había parado de bailar en cuanto se enteró de aquello – ¿Qué le pasó?

-Le asesinaron, Sirius, como ya os he dicho estamos en guerra.-les explicó Remus a los tres, que parecían estar muy preocupados.

-¿Qué año es, Remus? –preguntó Lily.

-1998…

-¡Vaya, vaya! Con nuestro querido Remus, no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad? Yo vengo del 1996, por lo que no debéis de llevar mucho juntos vosotros dos.- intentó suavizar el momento, Sirius.

-Cierto, no llegamos al año de casados.-continuó Remus –Por cierto¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Fue con esto, o eso creo.- contestó Lily.

Tonks que había estado acunando al bebé en sus brazos para que dejara de llorar, lo dejó en su cuna, todos se pusieron en corro. Lily con el giratiempo colgado al cuello se lo enseñaba al resto, mientras James descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa, Sirius tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de James y de Remus, y este último giraba el colgante dichoso dándole vueltas sin parar, Tonks le agarraba el otro brazo que tenía libre a su marido.

-¡Qué extraño!-comentó Remus sin dejar de girarlo, en ese instante Teddy comenzó a llorar.

-Ahora voy, Teddy, querid…-comenzó a decir Tonks.

Sin embargo la nueva luz cegadora los dejó a los 5 sin habla durante unos instantes.

-Lily, cariño¿por qué no te guardas ese cacharrito¡de una puñetera vez¡cada vez que se lo enseñas a alguien viajamos en el tiempo! – dijo James un poquito harto de viajar en tiempo.

-Al menos ya no te das culazos –le dijo su mujer con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, me parto de ris…- continuó James, pero Remus le cortó con un movimiento de mano -¿Qué…?

-Mirad.

Esta vez no estaban en ninguna habitación, sino en un cementerio…

El grupo avanzaron lentamente entre las tumbas, hasta dos que les llamó la atención. En aquellas tumbas cabían perfectamente un matrimonio en cada una y estaban una al lado de la otra, pero no fue esto lo que les interesó de aquellas tumbas, sino la estatua de bronce que había encima de la tierra, aquella estatua consistía en un perro tumbado muy elegantemente entre las dos tumbas. En el lomo ponía: _"Los merodeadores juntos al fin"_, y en una de las patas traseras del perro: _"En memoria de Sirius Black"_. En los dos sepulcros que la estatua vigilaba rezaban los nombres de James y Lily, en uno, y el de Remus y Tonks en otro. Por supuesto, la estatua era una imagen de Sirius convertido en perro. Los cinco se quedaron allí, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Nos quedan dos días… - Tonks fue la primera en romper aquel silencio, una lágrima silenciosa le caía sobre el rostro,

Remus la abrazó, en su mente solo había un asunto dándole vueltas, TEDDY. Su pequeño, sólo tenía unos meses, y ellos, sus padres morirían los dos sin que pudiera recordarles… En ese instante se acordó de Harry, él tampoco recordaba a sus padres, y sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, pero se alegró al recordar que Harry era su padrino y que como tal además de cuidarle sabría comprenderle. Se alegró aún mas al darse cuenta que Harry no estaba enterrado con ellos, ya que, en caso de que no siguiera con vida, estaba seguro que lo habrían enterrado junto a sus padres. Otra pregunta fugaz paso entonces por su mente: _"¿En qué año estaremos?". _

Mientras Remus seguía pensativo, Sirius se dio cuenta de un detalle, si a James y a Lily le quedaba dos días, y a Tonks y a Remus también… ¿Quería eso decir que a él también?, no pudo evitarlo, y le preguntó a Remus si él seguía vivo en su tiempo. Remus, tardó en reaccionar a su pregunta, al final respondió: _"Morirás en junio de 1996", _entonces Sirius supo que la respuesta entonces era que sí..

James y Lily, habían observado a sus amigos, ahora James comprendía porque Remus se abalanzó sobre Sirius también, y no sobre él y su mujer solamente, ese detalle le había extrañado pero no había tenido tiempo para preguntárselo en su momento. De mientras Lily, había seguido mirando la prueba de que a ella y a su marido le quedaban dos días de vida, su único pensamiento ahora estaba en su hijo.

De repente ocurrió algo que sacó a los 5 de sus pensamientos.

-¡Teddy¡Teddy¡Teeeeeddyyyyyyyyyyyyy¿Has visto el dibujo que he hecho? Mira, este es papá, esta es mamá, esta es la abuela…-aquella era una voz infantil, tal vez el de una niña.


	4. En el cementerio

_Lamento la tardanza, pero entre las fiestas de semana santa y la universidad no tenía mucho para escribir, además, este capítulo iba a contener también al siguiente pero decidí cortarlo para poder publicar este pedazo que ya tenía._

_Sobre la pregunta que formulé, teneis al final del capítulo la decisión que he tomado. Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros y que la batalla tuvo que ser en Junio durante los examenes por lo que he optado por lo que vais a leer._

_Para lamentación de muchas personas, no, no voy a hacer el encuentro tan pronto, esa parte llegara su debido momento.  
_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!Me hacen muchísima ilusión y me instan a continuar. GRACIAS._

_Bss._

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 4: ****En el cementerio**

Remus no necesitó mas que escuchar el primer Teddy para reaccionar, agarró a Tonks y la hizo agacharse, y por simple reflejo los demás hicieron lo mismo, los 5 colocaron sus varitas en sus respectivas cabezas y se volvieron invisibles, arrastrándose sobre la hierba se colocaron varias filas de tumbas mas alejados de las que habían estado observando.

Mientras se escondían habían continuando oyendo la voz de la niña:

-…el abuelo, el tío Ron…

-¿Este soy yo? –esta voz no era infantil, pero tampoco parecía ser la de un adulto.

-Te he dibujado con el pelo azul porque es mi color favorito –respondió la niña.

Mientras hablaban habían seguido andando, y ahora aparecían por la esquina del cementerio. El cabello del muchacho que había hablado pasaba en esos instantes de un verde intenso a un azul marino, la niña que no podía tener más de cuatro o cinco años, se reía y saltaba mientras le decía que así estaba más guapo, ella era pelirroja y aún llevaba el dibujo en la mano. El muchacho debía andar alrededor de los 14 años, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos mientras seguía riéndose con la pequeña. Se habían parado y miraba hacia atrás esperando a alguien.

-¿Teddy? –susurró Tonks al borde de las lágrimas.

Remus buscó su mano a tientas y cuando la encontró la agarró fuertemente.

-¡Es metamorfogo!-exclamó Sirius.

-Resulta que los genes de una metamorfaga son mas fuertes que la maldición del hombre lobo –le susurró Remus mientras le miraba significativamente intentando demostrarle lo mucho que ese detalle le alegraba.

-Tiene tu sonrisa, Remus. –comentó Lily.

-¡Papaaaaaaá! ¡Mamaaaá! ¡Venga vamos! ¡Daos prisa! – esta voz era de un niño, que había aparecido en el campo de visión de los merodeadores y se había parado junto con Teddy y la pequeña Lily detrás de la reja del cementerio, parecía algo mayor que la niña pero este tenía el cabello negro y revuelto y le hacía señas a los que venían detrás para que vinieran más rápido.

-Ya vamos – está voz sí era la de un adulto.

Algo en su voz resultó familiar a algunos de los merodeadores, Sirius, Remus y Tonks concretamente, que susurraron al unísono: _"¡HARRY!". _Lily notó como su marido se puso en tensión, iban a ver a su pequeño, y por lo que parecía convertido en todo un hombre y padre de familia.

-¿Por qué te has traído el dibujo hasta aquí? –le preguntó Harry a su hija cuando por fin apareció en el campo de visión de los viajeros del tiempo.

-Por que es un regalo para los abuelos –contestó la niña.

-Pues anda ve, corre, dáselo – la instó Harry, mientras le colocaba un brazo por encima a su ahijado y seguían caminando mas lentamente.

La niña echó a correr en dirección a las tumbas de los merodeadores.

-No ha cambiado nada –comentó Sirius con una sonrisa, le parecía extraño ver a su ahijado con 16 años más de lo que él le recordaba.

Mientras tanto James y Lily no habían podido más que sonreír ante aquella escena que acababan de ver, a pesar de que sabían que perderles tan pronto le haría sufrir mucho y madurar antes de lo natural, se le veía alegre y feliz.

La niña corrió hasta las tumbas, y colocó el dibujo sobre la de sus abuelos debajo de una piedra que había encontrado para que no se volara. Se veía que era una niña muy independiente y detallista, pero a la vez muy cariñosa, ya que se quedó observando la estatua y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de una oreja como si fuera de verdad. Cuando llegaron a la altura de las tumbas Harry, Teddy y el chiquillo que iba con ellos, se colocaron enfrente de las tumbas, estaban callados, parecía que aquello era un ritual que hacían a menudo, ninguno de los niños hacía el mas mínimo ruido. Hasta que la niña se levantó de donde estaba y se fue hacia su padre para abrazarle, aunque debido a su altura solo pudo abrazarse a su pierna. Su padre le sonrío y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija.

Unos segundos mas tarde, mientras Harry le guiñaba un ojo a su pequeña, aparecía por la esquina una mujer pelirroja y otro niño más, este parecía ser mayor que los otros y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos con cara de aburrida mientras le daba patadas a las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino. Al entrar en el cementerio el niño se sentó en la hierba justo en la entrada, pero la mujer se colocó detrás de su marido mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba por detrás.

Sin embargo, la mujer se giró y vio a su primogénito sentado en la entrada. Fue hasta allí, comenzó a jalarle de una oreja, de modo que lo hizo levantarse.

-¡James! Ahora mismo vas hasta allí y saludas a tus abuelos. – dijo ella mientras arrastraba al niño hasta donde estaba el resto observando.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay ay ay! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi oreja! ¡Papá ayúdame!

-Ginny, Ginny, la oreja del niño que se está poniendo colorada –le dijo Harry aguantando la risa, cuando castigaba o reñía a sus hijos su mujer le recordaba bastante a su suegra.

-¿¡GINNY!? –susurraron Remus y Sirius, pero debido a la sorpresa lo dijeron mas alto de lo que debían, por suerte para ellos solo les oyó la pequeña Lily, que miró hacia donde ellos estaban muy interesada, ya que los demás estaban muy atentos a los quejidos de James.

-¿Ginny? ¿Quién es Ginny? –preguntó el James adulto.

-Ginny Weasley, la pequeña de Molly y Arthur Weasley –contestó Remus, pero que ahora miraba, a su esposa, o por lo menos donde sentía que estaba, ya que no le veía, la había escuchado un ¡Sí!, mientras ellos habían susurrado su nombre sorprendidos. -¿Tú sabías algo verdad querida?

-Me temo que sí –la voz de Tonks mostraba que sonreía de oreja a oreja – Ginny me dijo hace unas semanas que el año pasado comenzaron a salir, pero que él la dejó porque no quería que por ser su novia estuviera en peligro.

-No me lo puedo creer –comentó Sirius aún boquiabierto –Además, ¡está buenísima!

-¡Sirius! – le reclamaron Remus y Tonks, bastantes divertidos.

-Pero si es verdad, es bellísima. – insistió Sirius.

-Shh, la niña –susurró Lily, su nieta se había acercado, y cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Cuando estaba apunto de tropezarse con ellos:

-Lily, ¿qué haces? –el hijo mediano de los Potter, se había acercado verdaderamente interesado en lo que estaba haciendo su hermana pequeña.

-Creo que he escuchado a alguien – le susurró a su hermano la pequeña, pero su sonrisa demostraba que pensaba que era un juego o algo así, y sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad e interés.

-Papá, Lily, dice que ha oído voces – el crío se había acercado hasta su padre, y jalaba de la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención.

Harry se quedó un poco desconcertado con aquello, no sería la primera vez que alguien escuchaba voces, al fin y al cabo, esos eran sus hijos, miró a Ginny que había soltado la oreja del joven James y se comunicaron por miradas como hacían tan a menudo, le encantaba aquello, siempre se comprendían con simplemente mirarse a los ojos. Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija Lily, se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura y le preguntó:

-¿De donde venían las voces?

-De aquí – la pequeña señaló justo donde estaba la cabeza de Sirius.

Los merodeadores al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de pillarles empezaron a arrastrarse por la hierba lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, aprovechando la oportunidad que Harry sin querer les ofrecía, cuando se distrajo observando primero a su hija y luego a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. Después comenzó a palpar la zona que momentos antes había sido ocupada por el grupo del pasado, y que ahora se encontraba varias filas de tumbas más atrás.

-No, no hay nada – le guiñó un ojo a su hija y continuó calmándola – No hay de que preocuparse. – dijo esto más para sí que para ella.

-¡Ey! Lily, ¡mira allí! – Teddy se había acercado hasta donde estaban padre e hija, y le había señalado el punto opuesto al que habían estando mirando, la niña se asustó y miró hacia donde le estaba indicando Teddy pero se descuidó y el jovén aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

La niña se reía y se retorcía mientras los demás que observaban la escena no podían para de sonreír, la risa de la niña era increíblemente contagiosa y feliz.

Mientras tanto, los que se suponía que no debían estar allí se encontraban increíblemente alegres, aquello era por lo que habían luchado tanto, y por lo que dedujeron, todos murieron.

-¿Tú abuela irá directamente a La Madriguera? –le preguntó Harry a Teddy mientras este aún seguía con las cosquillas.

-Sí, me dijo que no soportaba una celebración más. ¿Estarán todos?

-Ajam- asintió Harry sonriendo –incluso Victoire – susurró, los 5 que estaban sobre la hierba pudieron notar como Teddy se había puesto colorado y había dejado de sujetar a la niña de modo que esta consiguió librarse de él y de sus cosquillas – Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. –le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su ahijado.

-Tan… ¿tanto se me nota? – el muchacho sonreía tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, aún seguía colorado.

-En realidad… fue Ginny quien se dio cuenta, yo no noté nada. Aunque claro, si no fuera por ella y por Hermione… yo jamás me daría cuenta de estas cosas. –comentó mientras se rascaba la barbilla intentando hacerse el interesante.

Su ahijado no pudo más que echarse a reír por el comentario de su padrino, pero en su risa había una pizca de nerviosismo debido a que habían descubierto sus sentimientos que llevaba algún tiempo ocultando. Harry se lo notó y para intentar calmarlo le tranquilizó comunicándole que su esposa tampoco diría nada y que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera.

-Acertamos en elegirle como padrino –comentó Tonks.

-Cierto – corroboró Remus.

-¿Harry es su padrino? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Remus simplemente asintió con una sonrisa que reflejaba todo lo orgulloso que estaba tanto de su elección como de su hijo.

-Se ve que ejerce muy bien su puesto – dijo James mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

-¡Claro, que es un gran padrino! ¡Para algo me tiene a mí de ejemplo! –exclamó Sirius.

Los demás no pudieron más que echarse a reír, aunque intentando no hacer más ruido del estrictamente necesario para no llamar la atención de sus descendientes.

Mientras habían estado conversando Harry y Teddy habían vuelto junto a las tumbas.

-Harry, cariño, deberíamos marcharnos ya, si no llegaremos tarde a Hogwarts – aconsejó Ginny.

-Cierto, ¡Albus! ¡Lily! ¡Nos vamos! –llamó a los niños que estaban jugando en la otra punta del cementerio.

-Yo quiero ir con vosotros también a Hogwarts –pidió el mayor

-Aún no, además, no vamos de fiesta precisamente – indicó Harry – vamos a …

-¡Recordad a los fallecidos en la batalla que lucharon por que nosotros pudiéramos vivir en paz! –dijeron James, Lily y Albus al unísono.

Harry no pudo más que sonreír, todos los años se repetía la misma escena, mientras que todos los niños Weasleys y Potters, incluido Teddy, se quedaban en La Madriguera con sus abuelos, él, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y todos los que sobrevivieron a la batalla de Hogwarts iban hacia el castillo a una especie de fiesta en la que intentaban recordad cuanto sufrieron para poder conseguir ese futuro que habían conseguido y cuanto habían dejado atrás, era todo menos algo alegre, pero no querían que todos los que allí habían caído quedaran en el olvido. Para poder hacer aquella celebración, cada vez que se cumplía un año más de paz desde el día de la batalla, los exámenes de Hogwarts se habían adelantado y el curso se había acortado tan solo unas semanas, para que de ese modo, los niños más pequeños no tuvieran que estar allí, en esas fechas.

-¡Venga vamos! – instó Ginny, con lo que todos se pusieron en marchar.

Los niños más pequeños empezaron a corretear por delante de los adultos, mientras James interrogaba a Teddy sobre Hogwarts y Harry y Ginny paseaban abrazados.


	5. La decisión

_Espero que os guste, este capitulo formaba parte del anterior, pero como iba a ser bastante largo lo divide en dos. _

_Os voy a tener que pedir paciencia, porque aún no estoy muy segura de lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts, tengo algunas ideas pero nada en claro, si alguien se ofrece a dar alguna sugerencia, estoy dispuesta a leerla._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!_

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 5: ****La decisión.**

Cuando el grupo desapareció del campo visual de los merodeadores, estos se hicieron visibles, pero durante unos minutos siguieron allí tumbados donde se habían quedado en un completo silencio, pero no un silencio insoportable, sino un silencio agradable en el que todos recogían lo mejor de aquellas imágenes que habían visualizado y se lo guardaban para no olvidarlo jamás.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse, y fue directa a los sepulcros, recogió el dibujo de su nieta, la cuál por lo que había oído se llamaba como ella, se quedó observando aquella ilustración entre feliz y triste, sabiendo que jamás vería ni a su hijo ni a sus nietos crecer. Los demás se acercaron a ella, James le abrazó por detrás echandole un vistazo al dibujo, mientras que los otros se colocaban a su lado. El primero en hablar fue James:

-¿Habéis visto? Harry les ha llamado James, Albus y Lily a sus hijos –comentó orgulloso.

El resto asintió.

-Lo que me ha llamado más la atención a sido lo de Albus… -señaló Lily – Dumbledore le ha ayudado mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó curiosa a Remus y Tonks principalmente.

El matrimonio Lupin se miró, y un poco tristes le contaron lo que le ocurrió al anciano un año después de la muerte de Sirius, pero ocultaron el nombre del asesino.

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, ¡imposible! –exclamó Sirius.

-Así es, su tumba está en Hogwarts. – les explicó Remus.

El grupo volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio hasta que Sirius llamó la atención de todos:

-Espera un momento… -dijo mientras le arrancaba de las manos la ilustración a Lily – 1, 2, 3… ¡sólo cuento 6 Weasleys!

Remus y Tonks se miraron asustados.

-¿Cómo qué solo hay 6 Weasleys? –preguntó Lily.

-Molly y Arthur Weasley han tenido 7 hijos, uno de ellos es su mejor amigo… -les explicó Remus.

-Él que os enseñe en la fotografía –interrumpió Sirius.

-No puede ser, cuenta de nuevo. – le pidió Remus preocupado.

-Veamos,… aquí pone tío Ron… bien Ron está,… y Hermione ¡Espera! ¡Se han casado! – comenzó a contar Sirius.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué me alegro por ellos!– exclamó Tonks

-Bien, Ginny debe de ser la que pone mamá… tío Bill es este… mmm, ha tenido tres hijas… Charlie está aquí, parece que sigue soltero… ¡Percy! ¿Ha hecho las paces con la familia por fin?

-No, aún no –contestó Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién queda? –preguntó James curioso.

-Los gemelos –dijo Remus contando con los dedos.

-¡George está aquí!...ha tenido la parejita… pero… al que no veo es… no, no lo encuentro… no está –continuó Sirius.

Remus preocupado se acercó a Sirius para ayudarle a buscar, _"No, él no, no puede ser" _pensó mientras recorría el dibujo con la mirada pero era cierto, él no estaba. Tonks no les quitó ojo de encima, Remus la miró y negó con la cabeza. Sin remediarlo Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Quién falta? –preguntó James asustado.

-Fred. –dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus, sin levantar la mirada de la ilustración.

-¿Quién es Fred? –preguntó Lily.

-Uno de los gemelos, no sé si el cuarto o quinto hijo, y un gran fan de los merodeadores. –explicó Sirius tristemente.

-Tal vez… tal vez sea por otro motivo por el que no está – dijo esperanzada Tonks aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ojala querida, pero si no es así, Molly lo ha tenido que pasar mal, y ¡no quiero ni pensar en George! – pronosticó Remus.

Sirius le cedió el dibujo a Remus, que no había dejado de buscar en él una señal de Fred, y se quedó mirando a todos los allí presente uno a uno, memorizando aquel momento, no quería olvidarse ninguna de sus miradas ni de sus rasgos, esperó a que alguien hablara pero como ninguno decía nada decidió dar él, el primer paso:

-¿A qué estamos esperando?- el resto se encogió de hombros mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza – ¡Qué haríais sin mí! ¡Vuestros hijos no os conocerán! ¿¡Vais a venir hasta el futuro y quedaros sin hacer nada!?

-Sí –había sido la única respuesta de Lily – No voy a arriesgar que mi hijo pierda la felicidad que ahora en este tiempo posee, además tal vez podamos evitar nuestras muertes, pero si con ellas hemos conseguido alcanzar la paz y la tranquilidad para nuestros hijos y nietos, no pienso mover un solo dedo para cambiar el curso de la historia. –Sirius sonrió mientras volvía a negar con la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso, jamás arriesgaría nada de lo que acabamos de ver. Quería decir, que si no vais a saludar a vuestros hijos – explicó Canuto.

-Los demás se quedaron petrificados, conocerles… saludar a sus hijos, les apetecía tanto, pero todos pensaban lo mismo, podía ser tan arriesgado, ¿y si sus hijos intentarán cambiar la historia para que ellos estuvieran vivos?

-Como tú bien has dicho Lily,-continuó Sirius- han conseguido paz y tranquilidad, no creo que vuestros hijos sean tan ineptos como para arriesgar todo eso… Tal vez, Teddy –dijo mirando a Remus y Tonks – no haya llegado a conocer la guerra, pero Harry –ahora miraba a James y a Lily – la ha vivido, y estoy seguro que él no permitiría cambiar el curso de la historia, ni mucho menos, arriesgar a no tener nunca la familia que tanto se ha merecido siempre.

-Creo, Sirius, que has madurado desde la última vez que nos vimos – comentó James ceñudo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Sirius sonriente, lo que provocó las risas de todos.

-Bueno…-comenzó Tonks después de calmarse – entonces, ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a Hogwarts, - propuso Lily , pero los demás la miraron curiosos sabiendo cual era su segunda intención por lo que explicó- ya sé que pensáis que quiero volver a ver a Harry, pero no es por eso por lo que digo de ir allí sino porque antes de hablar con nuestros hijos es mejor que nos pongamos al día de lo que ocurrió ¿y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca de Hogwarts para eso?

-Va a ver bastante gente en el castillo, ¿acaso no has escuchado a tu hijo? Recuerdan todos los años a los caídos. – replicó Remus.

-Cierto, yo estoy con mi marido, mejor vayamos a La Madriguera – ahora fue a Tonks a la que todos miraron, su intención si que era la de volver a ver a su hijo – Ufff –suspiró – Esta bien,… Me habléis pillado, pero es que quiero volver a verle, se ha convertido en todo un muchachito y me gustaría hablar con él. No me mires así Remus.

Remus le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y la miraba con cariño, le besó en la frente y le dijo que estuviera tranquila por que él tampoco se iba de ese tiempo sin hablar con su hijo, pero deberían de esperar al momento adecuado.

-Entonces… ¿a Hogwarts? – insistió Lily.

-Sí pesada, te vuelves a salir con la tuya, pero lo que dijo Remus es cierto, ¿cómo vamos a entrar sin que nos vean? – contestó James, Lily sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su marido como agradecimiento.

-Oye, yo también quiero otro – dijo Sirius poniendo morritos.

James le dio una colleja y dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco:

-¡No, no has cambiado! Y yo pensando que habías madurado.-volvió a haber sonrisas.

-Volvamos al tema, ¿os parece? – propuso Lily - ¿Cómo entramos?

Sirius se colocó al lado de Lily, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y dijo negando con la cabeza:

-Parece mentira que no sepas con quienes estás hablando… Habremos viajado en el tiempo y algunos tendrán más arrugas y canas – dijo señalando a Remus, el cuál levantó una ceja – pero te recuerdo que seguimos siendo los merodeadores –concluyó con una sonrisa inmensamente grande que no mostraba desde hacía años.

El resto no pudo evitarlo y volvieron las risas, el recuerdo de algunos de esos momentos que pasaron haciendo gamberradas en Hogwarts volvió a la mente de los merodeadores, daban suspiró nostálgicos, pero estaban allí, todos juntos de nuevo, y dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en el castillo.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron utilizar el pasillo secreto de la casa de los gritos para entrar al castillo, y aparecerse en una calle sin salida en el pueblo de Hogsmeade que todos conocían muy bien.


	6. Jessica

_Me temo que la inspiración llegó antes de lo que me esperaba, he aquí el resultado, aunque algo mas corto.  
_

_Me alegra que os guste como me esta quedando Sirius, ya que va a tener bastante protagonismo en un asunto que le tengo preparado, aunque eso ya llegara en su momento._

_Gracias por los reviews!!  
_

_Pd: Aún tengo que decidir si este es el momento ideal para el encuentro o no..._

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 6:**** Jessica **

Por suerte para el grupo, la celebración no se encontraba cerca del sauce boxeador por lo que no tuvieron problemas para internarse en el bosque sin que los descubrieran. Gracias a todas las veces que los merodeadores se internaron en el bosque en su juventud y a sus orientaciones que eran bastantes buenas, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, lo recordaban bastante bien, por lo que decidieron adentrarse hasta donde los árboles ya no dejaban ver la luz del día para no ser descubiertos.

Mientras caminaban Sirius tropezó, los demás se pararon a esperarle pero él se había entretenido mirando el objeto con el que había tropezado. Se acercó y lo cogió. Se había tropezado con una piedra, pero cuando se giró para saber que era, le llamó la atención un dibujo que tenía, mientras la examinaba James le preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento:

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta roca es muy curiosa. – contestó Canuto.

-Sólo es una roca más – dijo Lily.

-Tal vez, pero me la voy a llevar de recuerdo. – se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo, y se puso a andar mientras los demás se encogían de hombros mirándose extrañados.

Continuaron su camino, hasta que a lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar voces, y decidieron acercarse más a la linde del bosque para saber de que se trataba exactamente aquella fiesta. Se echaron al suelo escondidos en las raíces de un árbol, de manera que veían a los allí presente, pero los de la fiesta no se percataron de la presencia de los merodeadores.

Había mesas con comidas y bebidas, y la gran mayoría de los invitados se agrupaban junto a una especie de obelisco. Había menos personas de lo que se esperaban, y gracias a eso pudieron distinguir a Harry hablando distraídamente con un pelirrojo, que Sirius supuso que podía ser Ron, y a Ginny en la otra punta de la celebración saludando a algunas personas junto a una muchacha rubia, que según Tonks, no tenía ninguna duda de que era Luna Lovegood. Identificaron a Kinsgley, a Bill, a Fleur, a Percy y a George Weasley, a Flitwick, incluso a Neville.

-Creo que aquella que esta al lado de McGonagall es Hermione –dijo Remus.

-¡Mirad! ¡Hagrid! Acaba de llegar. – indicó Tonks.

Siguieron buscando e identificando a gente durante un rato, pero Sirius no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían desde que su vista se fue a parar en una mujer que hablaba muy enérgicamente con Harry, nunca la había visto, y cuando le preguntó a sus amigos si sabían quien era, ninguno la identificó. Su cabello, recogido de cualquier manera, era castaño y ondulado, era más alta que Harry y se notaba que estaba en forma. Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora McGonagall pidió silencio y todos se agruparon alrededor del obelisco:

-Hace ya 14 años que una cruenta batalla se libró en este castillo, ganamos la batalla, pero perdimos mucho. Más de cincuenta personas perecieron sobre este césped que ahora pisamos, murieron peleando por el bien, por que las futuras generaciones pudieran vivir en paz, por eso no hay que olvidarles nunca, por eso estamos todos aquí unidos un año más. Os pido una vez más un minuto de silencio por todos ellos.

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso los merodeadores. Después de aquel minuto las conversaciones volvieron, pero ahora todas eran muchas más silenciosas y calmadas. Algunos seguían sin hablar, observando el obelisco con lágrimas en los ojos, entre ellos la mujer que a Sirius le había llamado la atención.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Tonks de repente.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó su marido ceñudo ya sabía como su esposa se las gastaba.

-Hay que entrar en el castillo, ¿no? –los demás asintieron – Pues esperar aquí, os enviaré la señal.

Tonks se transformó en aquella muchacha que no habían identificado, se levantó y sin que no le diera tiempo a ninguno a decirle nada, se dirigió hacia el centro del tumulto, pero por el lado contrario al que se encontraba la verdadera muchacha y se camufló entre la gente.

-Elegiste bien, viejo amigo. – comentó James sonriendo.

-Claro que eligió bien, ¡no olvides que es mi prima!- dijo Sirius orgulloso de un miembro de su familia por primera vez en su vida.

A Remus no le quedó otra que sonreír, mientras no perdía detalle de donde estaba su esposa.

Tonks intentó pasar inadvertida pero lamentablemente entre tanta gente se tropezó con alguien, y esa persona no pudo ser otra que Ginny, quien la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo y le dijo:

-¡Jessica! Ten cuidado, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perfectamente – intentó poner su voz más grave para que no la reconociera pero lamentablemente no sabía como era la voz de esa tal Jessica por lo que no obtuvo mucho éxito.

-¿Estás resfriada? – Tonks tosió un poco mientras asentía, no podía perder la oportunidad que Ginny le ofrecía para no ser descubierta.

-Voy…- fingió un ataque de tos – al baño.

-¿Te acompaño? – Tonks negó con un ademán de la mano y se dirigió hacia el castillo sin darle a Ginny la oportunidad de decirle nada más.

"_Ya está, ha entrado."_ dijo Sirius como zanjando el dilema que habían tenido, sabían que con alguien dentro del castillo, llegarían a tener más oportunidades para colarse, y así fue. A los pocos minutos el patronus de Tonks llegó hasta ellos, y la voz de ella salió de aquel hombre lobo diciendo: _"Dad la vuelta, os espero en la ventana de la primera planta, dos columnas a la izquierda de la torre de Astronomía"._

Ginny se había quedado en medio de aquel festejo mirando las puertas del castillo por la que Jessica había desaparecido, había reconocido algo en su voz, algo que no escuchaba desde hacia ya 14 años. Con un ademán decidió quitarse aquellos pensamientos de encima y se dirigió en busca de su marido.

Cuando lo encontró en el otro extremo de la fiesta, éste mantenía una conversación con su hermano Ron, se acercó hasta donde estaban y le colocó un beso en los labios a su marido y otro en la mejilla a su hermano.

-¿Qué tal estás hermanito?

-A excepción de que Hermione y yo discutimos antes de venir aquí, genial. –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Algo ya sé.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas? – pero Ginny ya no atendía a la conversación, había visto a Jessica de nuevo y se extraño al verla con otra ropa.- Ginny… ¡Eh! ¡Ginny! – Ron comenzó a pasar la mano por delante de la cara de su hermana para llamar su atención. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! No es que,… acabo de ver a Jessica y no llevaba esa ropa antes.

-¿Cuándo la has visto? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Hace menos de 2 minutos.- contestó ella.

-Imposible, lleva ahí desde el discurso de McGonagall, y antes estuvo más de media hora hablando con Harry. – comentó Ron.

Por toda respuesta, Ginny no pudo más que abrir los ojos extrañada, no había sido una ilusión, juraba haber hablado con ella.

-Preguntémosle –dijo más para ella que para los otros dos.


	7. En la biblioteca

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estoy cada vez mas extresada, y cuanto mas me extreso menos inspiración tengo, y además he tenido menos tiempo para escribir, por lo que me ha sido imposible publicar antes. _

_A esto se sumado además, mis dudas con respecto a este capítulo, lo he reescrito por lo menos tres veces. Espero que les guste el resultado._

_He de advertí que debido a como se acerca junio de rápido, y con ese mes, los examenes, escribire menos durante un tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!_

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 7: En la biblioteca**

Los merodeadores de alejaron de la multitud, y se dirigieron hacia la ventana que le indicó Tonks, la cual ya estaba abierta. Los cuatro se colaron por ella, daba a un aula que no se usaba ni siquiera en los tiempos en los merodeadores estaban en el colegio. Las sillas estaban boca abajo sobre las mesas, y todo tenía varias capas de polvo.

-No sabía que existía esta aula. –comentó Sirius.

-La encontré cuando estaba en primero, mi primer día me perdí y di con ella, la utilice siempre que me apetecía estar tranquila. – explicó Tonks. – Pensé que era el mejor sitio por el podríais entrar.

-He de darte mis felicitaciones, gracias a ti no nos ha visto nadie. – le felicitó James a Tonks.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, aún tenemos que recorrer todo el edificio para llegar a la biblioteca y antes me tropecé con Ginny y creo que sospecha algo, si la conozca bien, no tardara en darse cuenta de que algo extraño ocurre. – profetizó Tonks.

-Pues entonces démonos prisa. – instó Remus.

Se pusieron en marcha, no tuvieron problemas para llegar a la biblioteca, ya que los pasillos estaban desiertos, a pesar de eso, se paraban cuando llegaban a una esquina para comprobar que no hubiera nadie en el siguiente pasillo.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron su objetivo, cerraron la puerta de la biblioteca con magia para asegurarse de que no los encontraban.

-No hay tiempo que perder. – se colocó al mando Lily – Hay que buscar en los periódicos antiguos algún artículo que nos indique que es lo que ocurrió en esa batalla de la que tanto hablan, y en los libros de historia.

-Tonks y yo nos podemos encargar de los periódicos – dijo Remus.

-Genial, James, tú y yo, nos encargaremos de los libros de historia –dijo Lily.

-¿Y yo qué hago? –preguntó Sirius.

-Busca en otras secciones, tal vez haya algo. – le pidió la pelirroja, Sirius asintió con el pulgar y se perdió entre las estanterías.

Al cabo de un rato, el grito de Tonks alarmó a todos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado Sirius.

-Aquí, he encontrado algo en esta revista del corazón, se llama _"Los secretos de la comunidad mágica". _Que extraño, no me suena_- _dijo sentándose en una mesa de la biblioteca mientras los demás se acomodaban a su alrededor para poder leer el artículo.

Se veía una revista bastante vieja, en la portada había una foto del castillo destrozado, tal y como quedó tras la batalla. En el artículo se leía lo siguiente:

**"_Potter ¿de verdad es un héroe?"_.**

"_El niño que sobrevivió, también llamado El Elegido, el que se enfrentó al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace dos años y salió vencedor, el único mago que sobrevivió a la maldición mortal, volvió a engañar a la muerte una vez más el día de la batalla final. _

_Los que estuvieron en la batalla y salieron con vida, confirman que llegó a engañar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y a todos sus seguidores, fingiendo su propia muerte. Nuestra pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

_Uno de los mortífagos, lamentablemente no nos permiten dar su nombre, que se encontraba en el bosque en aquel momento y que actualmente se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban gritó en el juicio en el que le condenaron: "Ví como mi señor le lanzaba la maldición mortal y ese asqueroso crío siguió vivo"._

_Y nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Por qué no le contó al resto de la comunidad mágica cómo superar la maldición? Muchas vidas se habrían salvado, y muchas se salvaran si contara la forma de sobrevivir a dicha maldición, sin embargo, sigue sin contar nada, y el ministerio sigue otorgándole títulos."_

-Algo me dice que tergiversaron un poco la verdad. – comentó Sirius, los demás asintieron.

-Más bien parece que esta revista intentaba llamar la atención, además, debió salir después de la batalla por que yo no recuerdo esta revista y me las conozco todas. –comentó Tonks.

-Debéis creerla. –cercioró su marido – Se las conoce todas – Tonks le propinó un manotazo en el brazo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Es verdad que sobrevivió a la maldición mortal? – preguntó el padre del susodicho. Los demás asintieron algo incómodos por la situación, fue el día de su muerte cuando Harry sobrevivió a aquella maldición pero no les dijeron nada.

James y Lily se quedaron preocupados por aquello, ahora podían comprender porque en su tiempo Voldemort buscaba a su hijo, él, ese pequeño bebé que acunaban todas las noches iba a acabar con uno de los magos más tenebrosos de todos los tiempos.

-¿Qué te ocurre querido? –le preguntó Tonks a Remus, quien se había quedado pensativo mirando el artículo.

-Esperad un momento. –fue hasta una de las estanterías donde había estado buscando y volvió con un periódico de El Profeta en las manos – Antes mientras hojeaba este periódico, vi algo, pero no le dí importancia. Pero creo que es exactamente lo que buscabamos… Mirad – pasó las hojas hasta que encontró la página que buscaba y se lo mostró al resto.

**"_La Batalla Final"_**

"_Ayer hubo una batalla en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en la que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayó definitivamente ante los ojos de cientos de personas que estuvieron presentes en el momento en el que Harry James Potter acabó con él._

_Los alumnos que quedaban en el castillo fueron llevados a sus casas antes de que comenzara la batalla, sin embargo, entre los fallecidos, los cuales lamentamos decir que fueron más 50 personas, se encontraban algunos alumnos que habían vuelto desde sus casas para pelear. (Si desean saber la lista de nombres de los fallecidos veánse la página 15)._

_El castillo quedó destrozado, pero el ministerio ya ha enviado a los mejores reconstructores, y con su ayuda y la de los profesores del colegio, el castillo vuelve a ser el mismo poco a poco._

_Nuestros mejores aurores han capturado a la gran mayoría de los seguidores del mago tenebroso que quedaron con vida, algunos huyeron a tiempo, pero el ministerio ya está siguiéndoles la pista._

_La profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien ha sido ascendida a directora, ya que el antiguo director falleció en la batalla, ya ha comunicado que el colegio abrirá sus puertas el curso próximo."_

-Mi instinto me dice, que lo han suavizado un poco. – comentó Sirius.

-¿¡Un poco!? Yo diría que bastante, no cuenta nada de cómo fue exactamente la batalla, ningún detalle. –exclamó Lily.

-Natural, ¿qué esperabas querida? – le preguntó su marido.

-Han contado sólo lo fundamental, como si quisieran que todo se olvidara lo más pronto posible. – comentó sabiamente Remus.

-Ya habló Lunático _"El sabio"_, tú tampoco has cambiado. – le dijo James sonriéndole al licántropo.

-Más que sabiduría es experiencia. – dijo el aludido.

-La experiencia da sabiduría, viejo amigo. – continuó James.

-¡Queréis dejaros de trabalenguas! Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Además, el tema aquí es saber más sobre la batalla. Mira la lista de fallecidos por favor Tonks. – pidió Sirius.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan educado? – preguntó James ceñudo.

-Tal vez si haya cambiado Cornamenta. – dijo amenazadoramente Sirius, poniéndose en pie y alzando la cabeza con orgullo, mientras miraba a James muy desafiante.

El rostro de James que momentos antes tenía una sonrisa, se ensombreció, apuntó a Sirius con su varita, y Sirius le apuntó a él.

-Dejaros de chorradas, ¡ya no sois unos niños! – pidió Lily, un poco asustada, nunca los había visto así.

-Veamos de que eres capaz Black, haber si es verdad que has cambiado. – le retó James y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro curvándole los labios. Sirius también sonrió socarronamente.

-Apartaos chicas, mejor será que no os metáis. – indicó Remus, pero él no estaba preocupado, no, más bien estaba divirtiéndose.

Las chicas y Remus se colocaron a distancia, mientras los otros dos, quienes apenas parpadeaban, seguían conectadas por sus miradas. Parecían que los chicos se estaban leyendo el pensamiento.

-Un duelo justo, chicos. – mencionó Lunático.

Canuto y Cornamenta se inclinaron sin quitar los ojos del otro, se colocaron espalda contra espalda y se separaron unos diez pasos para luego colocarse en posición de ataque.

* * *

-¡Jessica! ¿Qué tal tu catarro? – le preguntó Ginny a la mujer que no levantaba la vista del obelisco mirando fijamente uno de los nombres inscritos en una tabla de mármol blanco al pie del monumento.

-¿Qué catarro? – su voz era obviamente de una mujer sana, pero sonó temblorosa debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-An… antes estuvimos hablando, y tu… tu voz… tú estabas acatarrada… - Ginny comenzó a atar cabos. – Hay alguien que se ha pasado por ti. – le contó a la aludida. Miró a su marido que la observaba preocupado.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó su hermano Ron.

La pelirroja asintió con seguridad. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, fue hacia una de las mesas repletas de comida y se subió, para llamar la atención de todos.

-Escúchenme,... -comenzó a explicar Harry a todos los allí presentes - ...hay alguien que se ha caracterizado de Jessica Stevenson, y que ahora mismo tiene que estar dentro del castillo, los que deseen ayudar a buscarla acérquense los que no márchense por su propia seguridad.

Algunos se fueron inmediatamente, sólo unos pocos se quedaron. Harry se encargó de organizarlos en grupos, él fue con Ron a revisar las mazmorras, mientras que Ginny revisaba con Hermione la torre de Astronomía. Neville y Luna se encargaron de la torre Gryffindor, y la profesora McGonagall junto con Jessica se encargaron de las aulas, y las pocas personas restantes de otras zonas.

Mientras Jessica revisaba un aula, escuchó voces y gritos provenientes de la biblioteca que se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo, McGonagall estaba en la otra punta, si perdía el tiempo en avisarla podía perderlos, y si la llamaba a gritos les advertiría a aquellos suplantadores que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos.


	8. Juego de niños

_Espero que con este capítulo un poco mas largo podais perdonadme ese gusto por dejar los capitulos en momentos intensos._

_He decidido comenzar otro y llevarlo a la paz que este, pero Viajes en el tiempo va a ser mi mayor prioridad.  
_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por simplemente leer el fic!_

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 8: Juego de niños**

-¿Listos? –preguntó Remus – Cuando cuente tres, uno… - Lily tomó bocanadas de aire – dos… - las miradas de los duelistas eran como cuchillas de hielo - ¡Tres!

James fue más rápido, sin pronunciar palabra y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca envió a Sirius varios metros más atrás, al caerse se dio un golpe en la nariz con la fría madera del suelo, y comenzó a sangrar.

-Con que esas tenemos… - dijo Sirius escupiendo la sangre que llegaba hasta sus labios. James sonrió burlonamente.

Cornamenta se transformó en el ciervo que era, e inclinando la cabeza mostrando su fantástica cornamenta, motivo de su apodo, se preparo para embestir, al que ahora era un gran perro negro que gruñía y enseñaba su dentadura. Ciervo y perro se encontraron a mitad de la sala, cada uno peleaba con la fiereza del animal que poseían, pero ninguno estaba herido… a pesar de lo que una lucha entre feroces animales podría llegar a ser, ninguno tenía el más mínimo rasguño.

En un momento en el que se separaron varios metros, James volvió a su estado humano, Sirius le imitó manteniendo las distancias, pero una sonrisa más bien maléfica apareció en el rostro de Sirius.

-¡Tarantallegra! –gritó Sirius.

-¡Expelliaaarrr…! – el hechizo de James quedó acallado debido a que sus pies comenzaron a danzar por toda la biblioteca. – Sirius, ¡para! ¡Ay! -El resto estallaron en carcajadas. - ¡No os riáis, malditos!

-Pe… - comenzó Remus llorando debido a la risa - Petrificus Totalus. – Sirius le miró sorprendido justo en el momento en el cayó al suelo petrificado.

Mientras Remus y las chicas continuaban riendo como si la vida les fuera en ello, Remus dejó descansar a las piernas de James y devolvió a Sirius a la normalidad.

James se acercó a Sirius y le ayudó a levantar, los dos amigos se miraron cómplices, y una sonrisa, que a más de uno asustaría, apareció en sus respectivos rostros, y sin decir palabra, se dirigieron hacia Lunático que estaba arrodillado en el suelo de la risa, y mientras Canuto hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que ataron al licántropo de pies y manos, Cornamenta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Las chicas se les unieron.

-Aaaa… ya… pa… parar parar… - logró decir Remus debido a la risa.

-Quitarle los zapatos, tiene muchas cosquillas en los pies. –comentó su esposa con una sonrisa pícara. James y Sirius se miraron divertidos, mientras obedecían a Tonks, cada vez le caían mejor esa chica.

Cuando pararon, todos estaban muy cansados pero el que más lo estaba era Remus, le dolía las mandíbulas de reír y a cada movimiento hacía un gesto de dolor y una carcajada se le escapaba.

-¡Mira que sois unos críos! – exclamó Remus.

-Pero tú bien que nos has seguido – James, le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

-Nunca he reconocido cuando habláis en serio y cuando no. Me he asustado. Vais para actores. – dijo Lily.

-¡Oh! Mi pequeñina se ha asustado… - James se acercó a su esposa, tirada en el suelo, y la agarró por la cintura, acercandose peligrosamente ha ella. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de James.

-¡No comencéis babosos! – pidió Sirius mirando nostálgicamente a los dos tortolos que habían comenzado a besarse apasionadamente.

-No solo nosotros somos los babosos, querido Canuto. – indicó James cuando separó sus labios de los de Lily, y señaló a Remus y a Tonks, que se hacían mimos al otro lado de Sirius.

-¡Oh no! ¡No me digáis que me he convertido en vuestro carabina! – exclamó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sí! –dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Ya era hora de que te tocara a ti. – declaró Remus mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

El resto comenzó a reír pero sin muchas ganas, comenzaban a estar cansados.

-Ahora en serio, chicos, no hagáis más esto, ¿de acuerdo? - pidió Lily.

-Por favor, Lily, ya sabes que era nuestro juego preferido en el colegio. – Sirius hizo pucheros - Los acojonábamos a todos, y más de una vez ganamos un dinerillo. – explicó Sirius restregándose las manos con malicia. James estalló en carcajadas recordando viejos tiempo.

-Aún me acuerdo cuando echabais a suerte quien iba a ganar la pelea del mes, y luego me hacíais apostar por el ganador. – comentó Remus nostálgico.

Debido a que todos estaban muy entretenidos con la charla, ninguno oyó que había alguien detrás de la puerta. Ninguno oyó que alguien había conseguido deshacer el encantamiento que mantenía cerrada la puerta, y ahora el picaporte se giraba con lentitud.

* * *

Jessica se acercó con cautela a la puerta, los gritos que antes escuchó se convirtieron en un murmullo. Cada paso que daba escuchaba el murmullo con más intensidad. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta cuando la alcanzó, tal vez averiguara las intenciones de los farsantes. Oyó risas, y un nombre _"Lily"_, Jessica frunció el ceño, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba donde lo había oído antes. Decidió actuar. Apoyó la mano suavemente sobre el picaporte, comprobó que la habían cerrado con magia. _"Alohomora" _susurró. Se cercioró de que los impostores seguían entretenidos en la charla. Miró por la mirilla, y vio un par de piernas estiradas en el suelo, pero no pudo verle la cara a ninguno. Calculó sus posiciones por las voces y por lo que vio, estaban sentados en el suelo. Sería el momento perfecto. Giró el picaporte suavemente y con la otra agarraba fuertemente su varita.

PATAPLUM. Jessica abrió de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó ella.

Todo lo siguiente sucedió muy rápidamente. El hombre de en medio, quedo inconsciente, los cuatro que quedaban gritaron _"Sirius" _al mismo tiempo que se ponían en pie y la apuntaban, menos una de las mujeres, una pelirroja, quien agarró al aturdido para que no se diera un fuerte golpe al caer. Pero Jessica se había quedado bloqueada, justo en el momento en el que el hombre al que aturdió la miró, su corazón le dio un vuelco, sus ojos tan negros como la oscuridad infinita los había visto antes en otra parte. James apuntó a Sirius y pronunció _"Enervate". _Jessica se quedó allí parada observando a Sirius perpleja, de pronto se dio cuenta de que le sonaba de algo aquel hombre, lo había visto en algún sitio.

-¿Qué… qué ha ocu…? –preguntó Sirius levantándose lentamente, y algo observando extrañado a sus compañeros y a la mujer que antes había visto en la celebración. Aquella chica tenía algo… algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo en ninguna mujer, algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, gracias a Azkaban y sus años de fugitivo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó Lily a Jessica poniéndose en pie.

Era la primera vez, que Jessica se había quedado bloqueada de esta manera, pero su mente volvió a funcionar tan rápidamente como se bloqueo:

-Jessica Stevenson –respondió, su intuición le decía que podía confiar en ellos, y su intuición nunca le había fallado. Fue entonces cuando se percató, que una de las mujeres, la que se mantenía en pie con la varita en alto, era idénticamente igual a ella.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Jessica a su clon.

En unos segundos aquella mujer, pasó de ser Jessica a ser una joven algo mas baja y mas joven, y con el cabello rosa. Jessica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Metamorfaga! Tenía que haberlo intuido. Dime tu nombre – la amenazó.

-Nymphadora Lupin. –dijo con orgullo la metamorfaga.

Jessica se echo a reír.

-¿Me ves cara de ingenua? –le preguntó Jessica con descaro. – Esa que tu dices ser, murió hace catorce años, así que bonita no te creo.- Tonks rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Se puede saber tú como estás tan segura? –ahora quien rió fue Jessica.

-¿Se puede saber tú de dónde has venido? – Tonks frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa que tu dices ser, murió en la batalla final, junto a su marido. – Tonks miró a su marido preocupada. Jessica frunció el ceño al notar esa comunicación entre la pareja -¿Acaso no habéis leído nunca las listas de los fallecidos en esa batalla? ¿Acaso no habéis visto el monumento? –señaló hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba el obelisco.

-No…-susurraron los cinco al unísono mirándose los unos a los otros con semblantes preocupados.

-¿Se… se puede saber de donde venís? – preguntó Jessica cada vez más alarmada, todo eso era muy extraño.

Los merodeadores se miraron consultándose los unos a los otros.

-Señora Stevenson, lo que estamos a punto de contarte es muy difícil de creer, pero es la verdad –comenzó Remus con su voz tranquila y apacible. Jessica frunció el ceño, y le instó para que continuara con un leve gesto de cabeza. – Nosotros…-y Remus los señaló a los cinco – venimos del pasado. –Jessica abrió los ojos, iban listos si creían que era tan inocente como para tragarse aquello – Ella es mi esposa –señaló a Tonks – Nymphadora Lupin, yo soy Remus Lupin. Él –señaló a Canuto – es Sirius Black, y ellos - señaló a los padres de Harry – son los Potter.

Jessica no pudo más reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De verdad me creéis tan ingenua? – los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, se habían visto venir aquella reacción, necesitaban a alguien que los conociera.

-Seguro que has visto alguna foto de ellos – señaló a James y a Lily -o la de Sirius en el periódico – continuó Remus, intentando que los reconociera.

Jessica los observó detenidamente, ese hombre tenía razón, había visto fotos de los padres de Harry en el despacho de éste, y podía asegurar que los que ella estaba viendo en ese momento se parecían muchísimo. Y aquel hombre, que le decían que era Sirius Black, reconoció algo en él desde el primer momento eso no podía negárselo a sí misma.

Mientras aún su cabeza daba vueltas intentando encontrar algo de verdad en aquella historia que le habían contado, antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar, apareció McGonagall buscándola.

En cuanto McGonagall entró se quedó conmocionada, con la boca abierta en la última sílaba que había pronunciado. Jessica se dio cuenta de su reacción, por lo que dedujo, que tal vez fuera cierta la historia. Pero antes de que realmente la reconociera como cierta, la profesora McGonagall se colocó una mano en el pecho, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque, y retrocedió hasta que pudo apoyarse en la pared.

-¿Profesora? ¿Está bien Minerva? – le preguntó Lily con cautela, poco a poco avanzó hasta donde estaba.

Lily la agarró antes de que cayera ya que parecía que sus piernas no la sostenían. Los demás, Jessica incluida, se acercaron preocupados por el estado de la profesora. Jessica comenzó a pedir que le dejaran espacio, pero la profesora se había quedado observando a Lily estupefacta, y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja muy delicadamente.

-¿Lily? ¿Eres tú? – Lily asintió y Minerva se tapó la boca cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

McGonagall se abalanzó sobre Lily llorando, la abrazó y la beso en la frente. Luego se quedó observando al resto, uno por uno. Vio a James, quien le sonrió y le hizo un guiño, a Sirius sonriendo, y a su lado, los Lupin la observaban a ella con cariño.

-¿Cómo…? –fue la única palabra que pudo articular Minerva.

-Venimos del pasado, de tres momentos diferentes del pasado. –explicó Remus suavemente. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que del pasado? ¡Os habéis atrevido a jugar con el tiempo! – por fin reaccionó.

-¿¡Qué!? –saltó Jessica – ¿Usted se va a creer esto? – tomó aire al ver la expresión de McGonagall - ¿De verdad son… quienes dicen ser? –Minerva asintió.

-¿Cómo llegasteis aquí? –preguntó McGonagall

-Fue con… - Lily hizo el intento de mostrarle el objeto que los llevo hasta ese momento en el tiempo pero unas voces que venían de fuera de la biblioteca la retuvo.

-Escondeos. – susurró McGonagall –Jessica entretén a quien sea. –Jessica salió del aula inmediatamente.

Al los cinco minutos Jessica volvió a entrar, comunicándole a McGonagall que Harry la andaba buscando. McGonagall fue al vestíbulo donde Harry la esperaba, no sin antes, pedirle a Jessica que se encargara de que nadie descubriera a los viajantes en el tiempo.

-Profesora McGonagall, no hemos encontrado nada. –le informó Harry a la directora cuando ella le alcanzó.

-Nosotras tampoco - le mintió McGonagall

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana volveremos y nos aseguraremos de nuevo. Sería conveniente que no durmiera aquí esta noche, profesora. ¿Tiene donde quedarse?

-No se preocupe señor Potter. Saluden a los señores Weasley de mi parte por favor.

Y con esto abandonaron la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente. Cuando todos se marcharon la profesora subió a informar a Jessica, y les pidió a todos que la acompañaran a su despacho para que pudieran explicarle detenidamente lo ocurrido.

* * *


	9. Lily y Lily

_Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Mi excusa? Sencilla, los examenes. He tenido un mes casi mortal, si encontraba un hueco para escribir no me venía la inspiración, y cuando la tenía, no tenía tiempo para escribir, ya que necesitaba ese tiempo para comer o dormir. Aun me quedan dos examenes, pero por suerte se acabaron las clases, y pude sacar unas horitas para terminar el capítulo. Espero recompensaros por la espera con este capítulo algo mas largo que los anteriores. _

Tal vez esperéis en este capítulo algo que se que estais ansiosos por leer, o al menos yo por escribir, pero aún no. En este capítulo no. Sin embargo, os doi algún detalle más del único personaje que me he inventado, Jessica Stevenson.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 9: Lily y Lily**

La profesora McGonagall encabezaba la marcha hacia su despacho, el de los directores del colegio. Jessica se colocó a su nivel.

-¿De verdad te crees esa historia de los viajes en el tiempo? – preguntó Stevenson ceñuda.

-Somos brujas, nunca sabes lo que la magia hará, sabemos que se puede viajar en el tiempo, aunque sólo sea unas horas, ¿por qué ellos, los mejores magos y brujas que la historia ha conocido, no iban a lograr viajar hasta este momento?

-Está bien. – cedió Jessica -¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que son quienes dicen ser?

-La pregunta no es si son verdaderamente quienes dicen ser, sino el porqué están aquí, por que algo que he aprendido en todos mis años como profesora, es que la magia accidental siempre ocurre por alguna razón. Y sí, son ellos, los conocí a todos y no tengo la más mínima duda. – terminó por contestar McGonagall ante la cara despectiva de Jessica.

-Gracias profesora – le agradeció Sirius su confianza en ellos.

Jessica miró a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos, y Sirius le guiñó un ojo sonriente. James y Remus se miraron curiosos por aquel comportamiento de su amigo ante la muchacha, sabían que solo había un motivo para ello. Jessica siguió adelante con la cabeza bien alta, metida en sus pensamientos y de mal humor, tal y como lo había estado durante catorce años.

Siguieron adelante, y cada vez que pasaban por algún punto del castillo del que tuvieran recuerdos, alguno de los merodeadores hacía un comentario y el resto sonreía al recordarlo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el cuadro de Dumbledore, detrás de la mesa, y desde donde un Dumbledore dibujado los miraba con sus ojos azules por encima de las gafas como si aún estuviera vivo. La profesora cogió se sentó en el asiento del director, y esperó a que los viajeros saludaran al profesor Dumbledore y decidieran comenzar a contar su historia.

Lily fue la primera en hablar, le contó lo ocurrido con el libro, que no sabe como ella y James viajaron hasta encontrar a Sirius, y los tres viajaron de nuevo hasta encontrar a Remus y a Tonks, no saben como llegaron hasta las tumbas y como lograron entrar en el castillo sin ser descubiertos.

Una vez que el relato había terminado, la profesora decidió, que lo mejor sería que no salieran del castillo durante el resto del día, y ya encontrarían alguna manera de que no los descubrieran al día siguiente. Por supuesto, esta idea no fue bien acogida por ninguno de los viajeros, por que el que mas y el que menos, le apetecía conocer a algún que otro hijo. Después de muchas discusiones cedieron. Sin embargo, nadie captó las miradas cómplices de Sirius y James, después de que prometieran no salir del castillo.

Después de que se marcharan los cinco merodeadores, Jessica y McGonagall se quedaron en el despacho a solas.

-Ha hecho lo mejor, seguramente intentarían averiguar lo que les ocurrió. De esta manera conseguirán mantenerlos al margen. – comentó Jessica.

-¿Mantener al margen,… a los merodeadores? – una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de McGonagall.

McGonagall se levantó y observó la imagen de Dumbledore, el cuál se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, el profesor del cuadro ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja. La profesora McGonagall le dio la espalda a Jessica que la miraba atónita, y se acercó a la ventana.

-No por nada, son los padres de Harry. –dijo esto mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, acababa de ver por la ventana como los merodeadores incumplían sus órdenes e iban corriendo por los jardines hacia Hosgmeade.

* * *

Cuando salieron del despacho, James y Sirius captaron en silencio la mirada de Remus.

-¡No! –exclamó Remus, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó extrañada Tonks. Lily frunció el ceño, ya sabía de más como se las gastaba esos tres cuando estaban juntos.

-Na…nada, cariño. Tú dame la mano. –contestó su marido observando con el rabillo del ojo a sus dos amigos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al aula por la que habían entrado, entonces James gritó "¡Ahora!", Sirius abrió las puertas, Remus jaló de Tonks hacia el aula, y James de Lily. Abrieron la ventana, y salieron fuera, donde comenzaron a correr hacia la reja.

-¡Os habéis vuelto locos! –exclamó Lily, sin embargo, ya se había soltado de James momentos antes y corría sonriendo por si propio pie.

-¡Venga lentos! – gritó Tonks, se había colocado la primera en la carrera y comenzaba a dejarlos atrás, les hacía señas para que aceleraran el paso mientras sonreía - ¡Venga! ¡Qué quiero conocer a mi hijo!

-¿Dónde nos apareceremos? – preguntó James jadeando.

-Dijeron que iban hacia La Madriguera después de la celebración. –recordó Sirius.

-Nos apareceremos en el cobertizo. –sugirió Tonks desde la distancia.

-¡Buena idea! – anotó Sirius.

-James y yo no sabemos donde es. – indicó Lily.

-Bien, pues haremos aparición conjunta.-sugirió Remus- Tú Lily conmigo, y James con Sirius. – James y Lily asintieron.

-Yo no he llegado a ir nunca a La Madriguera – señaló Sirius.

-Bien, pues vosotros dos venís conmigo, y Lily con Tonks. – decidió Remus.

-¿Qué pasa no te fías de nosotros? – preguntó Sirius.

-Ya sabéis que no. – contestó Remus burlonamente.

* * *

-Debemos de contarle lo ocurrido a Harry – sugirió Minerva en el despacho, cuando los merodeadores desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó alarmada Jessica desde su asiento.

-Por que acaban de marcharse. –y señaló a la ventana.

* * *

-¿Sigues preocupado? – le preguntó Ginny a su marido.

Harry asintió. Aquella intrusión iba a dar muchos problemas a su departamento, nadie excepto Ginny se había dado cuenta, y el lugar estaba lleno de aurores, deberían de haber notado que había un farsante entre ellos. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba, era el porqué entraron en el castillo, ¿qué era lo que buscaban? Su instinto le decía que algo pasaba.

-¡Papá!- la voz de su hija sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

La niña corría hasta él con los brazos abiertos y sonriéndole, le encantaba la sonrisa de su hija, le recordaba mucho a Ginny, era la única de sus tres hijos que había nacido con claras muestras de ser una Weasley. Su carita estaba llena de pecas, su cabello rojo como el fuego lo dejaba caer suelto sobre sus hombros, y había heredado los ojos almendrados de su madre. Cogió a la niña en brazos, y continuaron su camino hacia la casa.

Louis, hija de Bill y Fleur, Molly y Lucy, hijas de Percy y Andrey, Roxane, hija de George y Angelina, y Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione, se acercaron a saludar también a sus respectivos padres y en la entrada de la casa ya los esperaba la Sra. Weasley preocupada por su retraso.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurrido? Me teníais muy preocupada.

-Entraron intrusos en Hogwarts mamá. – comenzó George a explicar.

-Anda, iros a jugar. – le dijo Harry a los niños.

-¡Vale! ¡Vamos! Mis hermanos están jugando en el cobertizo. – comentó la pequeña Lily.

Los adultos entraron en la casa, y les contaron todo lo ocurrido a quienes no estuvieron allí.

-¿Y no encontraron ningún rastro? – preguntó Arthur interesado por el tema.

-Nada, mañana iré con un grupo de aurores a confirmar que no haya nadie escondido. – contestó Harry.

Colocaron varias mesas en el patio para poder almorzar todos juntos. Avisaron a los niños, quienes se encontraban jugando en el cobertizo, excepto Teddy y Victoire que habían estado paseando.

-Por cierto, ¿y Jessica? ¿No quiso venir tampoco este año? –preguntó Molly mientras los niños se sentaban a la mesa algo pálidos.

-No. – contestó Harry. -¿Estáis bien? ¿Tenéis mala cara?

-Sí…pa…pá. –contestó Albus moviéndose mucho en su asiento.

-Lástima, es una gran muchacha, ojala algún día rehaga su vida. – se lamentó la sra. Weasley.

-No creo que lo haga nunca, a este paso. – comentó Ron.

-¡Insensible! Es natural que en estas fechas quiera estar sola, hace catorce años que perdió a toda su familia. – exclamó Hermione horrorizada por la insensibilidad de su marido.

-Sí, ¿pero también debe de estar sola el resto del año? –intentó defenderse Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione, esa chica debería de haber levantado ya cabeza, sé que fue difícil, pero no la única que perdió a sus seres queridos en aquella batalla. Y todos hemos continuado adelante. – intentó mediar George.

-Sí, pero ninguno perdimos además de nuestros padres a la persona amada. – comentó Harry como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir cariño? –preguntó Ginny muy interesada en ese detalle.

-¿No lo sabíais? – todos los allí presente negaron con la cabeza – Su prometido también falleció, Dolohov lo mató. Iban a casarse en septiembre.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – comentó Molly entre lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó Ginny aún entristecida por la noticia.

-Ella me lo contó el primer día que hicimos una misión juntos. – respondió Harry.

-¡Mirad! – exclamó Percy señalando a la cerca. – Jessica y McGonagall.

McGonagall y Jessica entraron, después de rechazar varias ofertas de bebida y comida por parte de la Sra. Weasley todos los adultos se fueron a la casa por petición de las recién llegadas. La profesora tomó asiento al lado de Harry, y mirándolo seriamente tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

Harry, lo que voy a contarte no es nada fácil de comprender, por lo que necesito que me prestes mucha atención. –Jessica la miraba asustada, temía la reacción de Harry, él cual la instó para que continuara. – Encontré a los intrusos que entraron en Hogwarts.

-¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó Bill.

-La cuestión no es quienes eran, sino de donde vienen.-contestó la profesora. Miró a Harry, volvió a tomar aire y dijo. – Vienen del pasado. – Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiénes…? –consiguió articular Harry.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Son cinco, dos vienen de hace 30 años, uno de hace 16 años y los otros dos de hace 14 años. – Harry frunció el ceño – Harry, son… -le miró a los ojos - tus padres. -Harry estalló en carcajadas ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡De verdad quiere profesora McGonagall que me crea que mis padres han venido del pasado!

-Es cierto Harry, yo los he visto. – confirmó Jessica. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. Se sentó, su cabeza iba mas lenta que de costumbre.

-¿Dón...?

-¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! – la pequeña Lily entró al salón como un terremoto interrumpiendo la escena. - ¡Papá! Tengo una amiga nueva, ¿y sabes qué? ¡se llama como yo!

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde las has visto? – Harry zarandeó a la niña, esta se asustó mucho ante la reacción de su padre y los ojos se le humedecieron. – Lo siento, lo siento, mi niña –Harry abrazó a su hija después de darse cuenta de lo mal que había reaccionado - ¿Dónde está esa amiga tuya? – preguntó con mucha más suavidad.

-En… en el cobertizo – dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

* * *

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó Lily mientras observaba el cobertizo.

Remus y Tonks asintieron. Comenzaron a escuchar voces, pero una de las voces la reconocieron, era la de la niña del cementerio.

Corrieron a esconderse detrás de la leña y varios objetos que había al fondo del cobertizo, donde por suerte estaba bastante oscuro y no los verían.

-¡James! ¡Albus! ¡Papá y mamá ya han llegado! – la niña empujó la puerta del cobertizo. - ¡No hay nadie! – le dijo la pequeña a sus primas.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? – dijo una niña, llamada Rose, algo mas mayor que la pequeña Lily, era casi tan pelirroja como su prima, y tenía muchísimas mas pecas, sin embargo mucha gente creían que eran hermanas.

-¡Mira! – Lily señaló a un perro negro que se acercaba muy lentamente hasta ella.

La pequeña se acercó corriendo al animal, y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas, tal y como hizo con la estatua de Canuto aquella mañana. -¡Qué cariñoso es! ¡Venid! –el perro meneaba la cola sin parar de un lado a otro.

Rose se acercó junto al resto de sus primas con mucha mas cautela pero igualmente terminaron encariñándose con el animal.

-¡Alejaros de ese perro! – gritó James apareciendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad en una esquina del cobertizo, con el estaba Albus, Fred y Hugo.

Habían estado allí desde que las niñas, se fueron, escondidos bajo la capa preparados para asustarlas, en cambio tuvieron una visita que no esperaban y sus planes se chafaron.

-¡Qué! ¡James tonto, solo es un perro! – exclamó Lily mosqueada con su hermano y su intromisión.

-¿Qué queríais asustarnos? – preguntó Rose colocando los brazos en jarras y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano menor.

-Shh… - silenció Albus. – Salir de ahí. – Albus se acercó hasta las niñas y las alejó del perro que se había mantenido inmóvil en su sitio todo ese tiempo.

Canuto miró primero a los niños, y luego al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, se dirigió hasta allí meneando la cola. Desapareció tras la oscuridad.

-Bien, bien, ya salimos. – dijo la voz de James adulto.

Lentamente se acercaron a los niños, Sirius ya era humano, el joven James y Fred protegían con sus cuerpos al resto. Cuando al fin, todos estuvieron en la luz, donde sus rostros fueron vistos por los infantes, el joven James abrió los ojos espantado, dio un paso hacia atrás, y por primera vez en su corta vida, no supo que decir. Su hermano y Fred lo miraron extrañado.

Su primo Fred, al ver la reacción del joven James, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Creo que él ya lo sabe. – contestó James señalando a su tocayo. Los otros lo miraron asustados.

-¿Sabes quienes son? – le susurró Fred entre dientes. El pequeño James asintió.

-No… no podéis… ser… -comenzó James.

-Shhhh… - le acalló Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Es más divertido así.

-Pero… ¿entonces sois…? – continuó. Por respuesta obtuvo el asentimiento de los cinco viajeros.

-No debéis tenernos miedo. – pidió Lily adulta.

-¡Oh! Por favor Lily, no creo que tengamos pinta de… - exclamó Sirius.

-¿¡Te llamas Lily!? – exclamó la pequeña - ¡Yo también! ¿A qué es un nombre muy bonito? – la mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡Voy a contárselo a Papá y…!

-¡NO! – gritaron al unísono los dos James.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó la pequeña con su vocecilla.

-Pues… por que… - comenzó a improvisar Cornamenta.

-…esto es un secreto, sí, un secreto, y no debes decírselo a nadie, y menos a Papá. Y esto va por todos, - se dio la vuelta y miro a todos sus primos y hermanos - , no debéis decírselo a los adultos, y tampoco a … - miró a Remus y Tonks, estaba seguro de quienes eran, los había visto a todos en fotos miles de veces - … a Teddy. – terminó susurrando.

-¡Vale! – la pequeña corrió y se acercó a Lily, y comenzó a contarle cosas, y a preguntarle que juegos se sabía.

-James, se puede saber… - comenzó Al. Sus primos y los dos Potter se acercaron a él, haciendo un corro.

-¿De verdad no los reconocéis? –preguntó incrédulo James.

-Cierto, como que no nos reconocéis. – Sirius se había acercado hasta el corro silenciosamente, y cuando habló provocó el respingo de varios de los niños.

-Tú… tú eres… Sir… - intentó asegurarse el joven James, según iba hablando perdía mas la voz.

-¿Sirius Black? - dijo Canuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los demás niños que no lo habían reconocido se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos espantados.

-¡No!, Sirius Black murió hace 16 años. Me lo dijo mi madre. – comentó Rose con un tono bastante parecido al de Hermione.

Lily adulta se encontraba entreteniendo a la pequeña, se había dado cuenta de que ella era capaz de contárselo a Harry en cualquier momento, y más aun si averiguaba quienes eran.

-Sí, pero lo que no sabe tu madre, es que he viajado en el tiempo, y vengo desde el pasado. Yo y mis amigos. – señaló al resto de viajeros en el tiempo, Remus, James y Tonks se habían acercado y escuchaban la conversación. –Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu madre?

-¿Lo dudas Sirius? – le preguntó Tonks antes de que Rose pudiera contestar. – Es la hija de Hermione, por supuesto. – Rose se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo sabe quien es mi madre?

-Porque te pareces mucho a ella, y…

-Esperad. – Al comenzó a notar algo que faltaba por se explicado. – Si tu eres Sirius Black… ¿Vosotros quienes sois? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Los adultos se miraron, Lily lo había oído, pero intento que la pequeña no lo hiciera.

-Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, podéis llamarme Tonks. – dijo sonriente la metamorfaga. – Este es mi marido Remus Lupin.- se estaba divirtiendo ante las miradas y las reacciones de los pequeños.- Y él es… - James carraspeó.

-Y si me permites. Creo que puedo presentarme yo. Mi nombre es… Yo soy… - no sabía que decir exactamente - … es más complicado de lo que pensaba… - susurró – Bien, mi nombre es James Potter, y soy vuestro… - señaló a los pequeño Potter.

-… abuelo. – dijeron al unísono los niños Potter algo pasmados, Cornamenta asintió sonriendo.

-Y ella, mi bella esposa es Lily…

-…Potter. – volvieron a decir al unísono los pequeños.

-…nuestra abuela. – comentó Al mirándola.

-¿Cómo habéis…? – preguntó Roxane, se encontraba mas alegre que el resto de sus primos.

-¿… llegado hasta aquí? – completó Sirius – Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí.

-El perro… eras tú, ¿No? – preguntó el pequeño James curioso, un rastro de mirada traviesa apareció en el rostro del chico.

Sirius se transformó ante los niños arrancándoles a todos los infantes una sonrisa.

-¡Has visto eso! ¡Él era el perro! Se parece al que está en la tumba de los abuelos.

Los niños se echaron a reír, todo aquello comenzaba a gustarles. Estuvieron largo rato charlando sobre diversos temas, Canuto y Cornamenta le contaban sus travesuras en Hogwarts al joven James y a su primo Fred, Remus y Tonks intentaban averiguar sobre el futuro de sus conocidos, y principalmente querían saber cosas sobre su hijo. Pero Lily fue quien le cogió más cariño a aquella niña tan alegre y simpática que era su nieta.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, acudieron rápidamente para que no tuvieran que ir ningún adulto a avisarle y vieran aquello. Los niños prometieron no contar nada por el momento y traerles algo para que comieran. Antes de que se marcharan, Remus les advirtió que la profesora McGonagall era la única que sabía que ellos estaban allí.

Al ver llegar a la profesora McGonagall tan preocupada, James le susurró a los otros que sería mejor intervenir en la conversación.

-Lily, recuerdas que te dijimos que no se lo contaras a Papá. – La niña asintió – Pues ahora puedes.

-¿¡De verdad!? – preguntó la pequeña llena de felicidad.

-Sí, ve, corre, y dile que tienes una nueva amiga que se llama como tú.

* * *

_**NOTA:** El título del próximo capítulo -- "Por fin os conozco"_

_Gracias por leer el fic. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Xao, bss._

* * *


	10. Los encuentros

_Lamento haberos echo esperar, pero este capítulo era muy importante para tomarselo a la ligera._

_Tal vez os esperarais otra cosa pero es asi como yo lo he visto, y si estais esperando a largas conversaciones, podeis estar tranquilos, vendran... aun quedan muchas cosas por descubrir. ;)_

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 10: Los encuentros**

Y allí estaba él, Harry Potter, ante la puerta del cobertizo, a punto de conocer a sus padres al fin. Realmente no sabía que esperarse, pero no quería seguir preguntándoselo. Echo una última mirada a su esposa y sus amigos, todos estaban allí esperando a que abriera la puerta. Harry tomó aire y empujó lentamente la puerta del cobertizo.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o que decir, allí parado con la mano aún apoyada sobre la puerta. Observaba como un espejismo a todos los allí presentes. Sus hijos y sobrinos estaban allí, con cara de angelitos culpables, primero vio a Tonks y a Remus de la mano, los dos le sonrieron, los encontró exactamente como los recordaba el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. Luego vio a Sirius, su padrino, después de tantos años, allí le tenía, por fin podría decirle todo lo que no pudo. Notaba su corazón a mil por hora, creía que se le saldría del pecho. Y entonces, entonces los vio. Al fin. Allí estaban sus padres. Le miraban con orgullo, notó sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, su madre tenía una silenciosa lágrima en la mejilla, y entonces ella, su madre, Lily Potter, dio un paso adelante, y otro más, y poco a poco y muy lentamente se fue acercando hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para que Harry viera las minúsculas pecas que su madre poseía en la nariz y pudiera darse cuenta de que eran de la misma altura. Ella le acarició la mejilla muy delicadamente, como si aun fuera ese bebé que se encontraba en su tiempo. Harry estalló, comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su madre. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y ella le abrazó muy fuerte. Él comenzó a absorber el olor de ella, olía a lirios.

-Mamá - balbuceó Harry entre lágrimas.

-Ya estoy aquí hijo. – le susurró al oído.

Cuando se separaron, muy lentamente, ella le sonrió y él a ella. Entonces, notó que algo le jalaba de la túnica, miró hacia abajo, y vio a su pequeña Lily, ella le sonrío de oreja a oreja y dijo:

-Ella es mi nueva amiga. – el resto de los allí presente rieron entre lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, su hija no sólo tenía los hermosos rasgos de su esposa, si no también la sonrisa de su madre.

Lily adulta miró hacia atrás, buscó la mirada de su marido, ella asintió levemente. James avanzó un pie, pero no se atrevía a apoyarlo en la tierra, Sirius se acercó a él.

-Vamos.- le susurró al oído y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.

James comenzó a andar más firmemente después de las palabras de Sirius. Llegó hasta su hijo y su esposa… "_hijo… mi hijo…mi pequeño"_ pensó James.

A diferencia de la reacción que tuvo con su madre, Harry corrió hasta James antes de que llegara a su sitio y lo abrazó llorando como el niño que en su interior siempre necesito a sus padres. Al separarse después de varios minutos James miró a su pequeño a los ojos deteniéndose en cada detalle de ese pequeño infante que era para él, a pesar de sus 32 añazos.

Al fondo se oyó a varias personas sonarse. Harry se giró, y todos los Weasley estaban allí, juntos con McGonagall y Jessica, muchos con los ojos llorosos. Vio a su esposa y sus hijos, ella lloraba silenciosamente, y sus hijos lo miraban algo incómodos, a excepción de la pequeña Lily, que estaba preguntándole a su madre porque estaban todos llorando. Harry le indicó a su esposa que se acercara. Ginny saludó a su suegra, quien le devolvió el saludo con un fuerte abrazo, James se acercó a Ginny y también la abrazó. Fue entonces cuando el resto comenzó a acercarse, se saludaron y algunos se conocieron. Harry notó una mano en el hombro, se giró, y le vio. Tal y como le recordaba. Allí estaba su padrino sonriéndole. Harry le abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Te he echado de menos.

Luego, al separarse de Sirius, fue a saludar a Remus y Tonks, quien estaba abrazada a Ginny, la cual no la soltaba. Y se dio cuenta. ¿Y Teddy?

-¿Dónde está Teddy?- le preguntó a sus hijos.

-Se fue a dar una vuelta con Victoire. – le contestó su sobrina Rose.

Harry salió precipitadamente del cobertizo, con varias miradas extrañadas puestas en él.

-¡TEDDY! ¡TEDDY! –gritaba Harry tan fuertemente como podía buscando desesperadamente a su ahijado.

Después de varios minutos los encontró. Teddy venía corriendo hasta él algo asustado, detrás venía corriendo Victoire preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Teddy alarmado a Harry.

-Victoire necesito hablar a solas con Teddy, ve al cobertizo están todos allí. – Victoire miró algo extrañada a su tío pero obedeció sin decir ni una palabra. Teddy miraba a su padrino con el ceño fruncido.

-Teddy,... antes de nada necesito que me prometas que ocurra lo que ocurra, no intentaras cambiar nada del pasado, ¿prometido? –Teddy abrió mucho los ojos ante aquello.

-¿Qué…?

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. Pero de que va …

-¿Todo esto? Ahora lo verás. Sígueme.

Harry guió a Teddy hasta el cobertizo, mientras el muchacho lanzaba mirabas entre asustadas y preocupadas a su padrino. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Harry volvió a pararle y le dijo:

-Recuerda tu promesa. – el muchacho asintió muy lentamente.

Lo giró y lo colocó mirando a la puerta del cobertizo, fue Harry el que abrió la puerta muy lentamente. Teddy estaba demasiado conmocionado como para moverse.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse todos dentro del cobertizo se habían quedado inmóviles, Molly soltó a Remus después de uno de sus abrazos que te dejaban sin respiración, Ginny aún sujetaba una mano de Tonks parecía que no quería que volviera a marcharse, mientras Tonks había estado saludando a Hermione, los padres de Harry habían estado hablando con Ron y el señor Weasley animadamente y Sirius con George y Angelina.

El joven dio un paso atrás sin dejar de observar a los que allí se hallaban, pero se chocó con Harry. Teddy notó que su padrino le sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros.

-¿De… de verdad son ellos? – le susurró entre dientes Teddy a Harry, el muchacho estaba muy impresionado por aquella estampa.

Harry se colocó a la altura del muchacho y le susurró:

-Son ellos, y son reales. Vamos, te están esperando. – le dio un leve empujón para que avanzara.

Tonks y Remus se miraron, Tonks sonreía tanto como el día de su boda. No espero a que su hijo se acercara, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando Teddy reaccionó y respondió al abrazo, colocando sus brazos en la espalda de su madre.

Remus se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio, James y Sirius se habían colocado uno a cada lado y habían posado una de sus manos en sus hombros. Ese detalle le dio fuerzas a Remus para avanzar. Cuando se halló al lado de su esposa y de su hijo, estos se separaron, Tonks tenía los ojos húmedos.

Teddy observó a su padre atentamente, su padrino le había hablado mucho de él, y cuanto Harry mas le hablaba de él, más orgulloso se había sentido de ser su hijo. Su padre le sonreía, y fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre él sonriendo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la casa. ¿Desean un té? – invitó Molly a los recién llegados mientras se secaba las lágrimas y Teddy y Remus se separaban.

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar hablando animadamente. Teddy no dejaba de observar muy a menudo a sus padres, no lograba terminar de creérselo, Harry esperó a Sirius y a sus padres para salir con su pequeña Lily de la mano pidiendo a gritos una explicación de porque todos estaban llorando.

* * *

_Me temo que voy a tardar un tiempo en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Me marcho de viaje 10 días, y después me voy de vacaciones a la casa de la playa de mis abuelos (intentaré escribir aquí en mis ratos libres, pero tendra que ser en papel y luego tendre que pasarlo a ordenador). Y luego llega la feria y después la hora de volver a estudiar. Os prometo hacer lo que pueda por escribir, pero os debo de pedir paciencia. _

_Ojala os haya gustado el capítulo, era muy importante para mí._

_¡FELICES VACACIONES!_

* * *


	11. Conversaciones

_Lo siento mucho, no tengo excusas. Lo único que puedo hacer para recompensaros es escribir. Espero que al menos os guste. Esperaba publicar mas, pero lo dejare para el siguiente cap._

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

_Capítulo 11:__**Conversaciones**_

Todos se instalaron en el salón de la madriguera, los niños también se querían quedar pero Harry les insistió en que se marcharan y se llevaran a la pequeña Lily, a la que aún no habían explicado lo que ocurría. Solo a Teddy y a Victoire les dejaron quedarse.

-Ejem,….bueno, comenzó Harry sin saber exactamente como empezar a hablar.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? -les pregunto a los viajeros.

Todos escucharon muy interesados la historia del giratiempo antes convertido en libro. Harry comenzó a pedir mas detalles para averiguar algo mas sobre aquella nueva magia, sin embargo, Sirius se había quedado observando a su ahijado muy atentamente hasta que comentó:

-Después de tantos años ¿ya nos quieres devolver a nuestro tiempo?

Harry se quedo sin palabras. Por supuesto que no quería que volvieran, por él , que se quedaran allí para siempre, estaba deseando conocer a fondo a sus padres pero debía de ser sensato, ya era todo un adulto y no podía comportarse como un crío caprichoso, ellos deberían volver tarde o temprano….se limito a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su padrino.

Teddy de mientras, seguía embelesado en sus padres, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, se levanto rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la chimenea metió la cabeza dentro de la chimenea y apenas unos minutos después apareció Andrómeda Tonks sacudiéndose las cenizas y diciendo:

-Ya ya,… ya estoy teddy hijo. ¿Haber que es eso tan importante que deb…?

-Se detuvo al ver a su hija y su yerno sonriéndole.

-Mamá. -Dijo Tonks nuevamente y acercándose a su madre.

-Pero, pero… ¿cómo…?.- Dijo la anciana mujer mirando alternativamente a Teddy y a Harry.

-Vienen del pasado abuela.- le explicó su nieto.

Para entonces Andrómeda ya estaba llorando y abrazando mas fuerte que nunca a su hija.

-Mi pequeña…mi Dora.- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro y cabello de su hija.

-¡No me llames así mamá! – exclamó Tonks.

-¡Oh! Eres tú, no hay duda.-y volvió a abrazarla.

Después se acercó a su yerno y lo abrazó

-Ejem, ejem.-carraspeó Sirius para llamar la atención de su tía.- ¡Y a mi no me abrazas! - exclamó con los brazos abiertos para recibir el abrazo de su tía.

-¡Tú también!-exclamó la Sra. Tonks. Después de separarse de su sobrino se fijó en los Potter y antes de ir a presentarse echó una leve y rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, quien sonreía como un niño.

La sra. Tonks comenzó a preguntar como había ocurrido aquello y una vez mas Lily contó lo ocurrido con el giratiempo.

Al poco bajaron algunos de los niños entre ellos el joven James que fue directo a su abuelo tocayo y se sentó a su lado. Cuando su abuelo le miro el niño le sonrió angelicalmente y dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola.- contesto el abuelo.

-Me llamo como tú.-dijo el niño sonriente.

-Lo sé.

-Llevo el nombre de 2 merodeadores. - se notaba que ese niño admiraba a su abuelo.

-¿Así?

-Si.

-¿Cuáles?

-James Sirius Potter.

Mientras tanto el resto andaban ya en carcajadas. El joven Albus ya había bajado también, sin resistirse la tentación de estar con sus abuelos paternos. Y pronto se unieron a todos mas hijos Weasley, a excepción de la pequeña Lily y Lucy que se habían quedado jugando arriba.

-Me gusta.-comentó Sirius sonriente.

-Papá acertó con mi nombre y el de mi hermana. Pero con mi hermano se lució. ¡Es horroroso!

-¡James!-le recrimino Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa? Es verdad, es horroroso. – afirmó el pobre Albus.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto el adulto James entre risas.

-Albus Severus Potter. – le respondió el aludido algo triste.

La abuela Lily intentó descifrar la mirada que su hijo le echaba a sus hijos, su marido miraba ceñudo a Harry, Sirius gritó "¿¡Qué!?" pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Remus, quien se puso en pie y empezó a gritar por encima de Sirius cosas tales como:

-¿¡Cómo le pones a tu hijo el nombre de un asesino!? ¡Después de lo que hizo!

Tanto Sirius como James y Lily miraban alternativamente a Harry y a Remus. Harry se puso en pie también e intentó calmar a Remus:

-Todo tiene una explicación, Remus. Aún no lo sabes, en tu tiempo aún no lo he descubierto, pero Severus no es culpable.

-¿Cómo qué no es culpable? ¡Tú le viste! – exclamó Remus cada vez más alterado.

-¿No es culpable de qué? – preguntó Sirius muy interesado.

-¡Del asesinato de Dumbledore! – estalló Remus.

-¿Asesi… nato… de…? – preguntó Sirius anonadado.

-No… no puede… - se negaba a admitir Lily.

-Sí, sí puede. Severus mató a Dumbledore, yo estuve allí. Pero lo que aún Remus no sabe es que averigüe que lo hizo por orden del mismísimo Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo…? – se aplacó Remus.

-Lo que habéis oído. Dumbledore se moría y se negaba a pasar el resto de sus días en una cama, entonces le pidió a Severus que le matara cuando llegará el momento, y de ese modo ganarse la confianza de Voldemort. Y de ese modo y sin yo saberlo me ayudó a escondidas de Voldemort.

El silencio cayó como una jarra de agua fría entre los que recibieron aquella noticia por primera vez. Remus se había calmado y sin decir una sola palabra más se sentó de nuevo. A quien parecía que aquella noticia le estaba costando mas asimilarla era a Lily. Su nieto Albus se acercó a ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, y ella asintió algo ida.

Mientras James y Harry no perdían de vista a Lily, la Sra. Weasley comenzó a preguntar donde pensaban hospedarse ya que comenzaba a hacerse de noche con la clara idea de cambiar de conversación. La Sra. Tonks fue la más rápida a la hora de contestar, su hija y su yerno se marcharían con ella y con Teddy. Remus no mostraba muchas ganas de separarse de sus amigos una vez más, sin embargo estaba deseando hablar con su hijo tranquilamente y no dijo nada. Como era de suponer James, Lily y Sirius se marcharían con Harry, Ginny y los niños a la Guarida.

-Pero deben de marcharse pronto, no deben de cambiar el curso de la historia. – insistió Jessica que se había mantenido al margen toda la tarde.

-¿Qué prisa hay? – le preguntó Sirius, estaba dispuesto a retrasar su marcha lo máximo posible.

La mirada que Jessica le echo no inspiraba nada bueno, sostuvieron la mirada mientras Harry intentaba apaciguarles diciendo:

-Mañana comenzaré a investigar sobre la forma de devolverles a su tiempo, pero de momento deben de descansar.

-Bien de ese modo, cuenta conmigo. Además vas a necesitar que alguien se encargue de que la prensa ni el ministerio se entere de lo ocurrido, esa puedo ser yo. Y mañana has de ir a Hogwarts por que hay que buscar a los intrusos que entraron en el castillo, es decir, a ellos. – señaló Jessica con desgana a Sirius, quien aún seguía maldiciéndola con la mirada.

-Es verdad, mañana temprano iré a Hogwarts, después empezaremos la investigación. Gracias por ofrecerte Jessica, creo que vamos a necesitar más cabezas para pensar y poder dar con la solución. – respondió Harry.

Llamaron a los pequeños que continuaban arriba jugando, y la pequeña Lily se emocionó cuando le contaron que su nueva amiga iría a su casa con ella. Cuando estaban todos listos para marcharse Percy se asomó a la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y pronto aparecería la luna. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que esa noche sería luna llena.

-¡Remus! ¡Hoy será luna llena!

Nadie lo había recordado, Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, les dijo que se marcharía a la casa de los gritos y se despidió de todos.

Teddy hizo el intentó de correr detrás de su padre, no quería separarse de él, sin embargo su madre y su abuela le agarraron del brazo.

-Estará bien hijo, vendrá en unos días. – le tranquilizó su madre.

El joven muchacho observó a su padre marcharse, sabía por que tenía que irse, pero le habría encantado quedarse con él todo el tiempo.

-Me parece que vas a tener que retrasar nuestra marcha unos días, querido ahijado. – le susurró Sirius a Harry al oído.

Padrino y ahijado sonrieron muy alegres. Ninguno quería separarse de nuevo.

Tonks se despidió de todos y se marchó mediante la red flú a su casa con su madre y su hijo. Después le tocó al resto de viajeros quienes viajaron también mediante la red flú en dirección a la Guarida.

Al llegar James vio una agradable casa de varios pisos muy acogedora. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el salón, a la izquierda había una puerta y en frente estaba la escalera. Ginny abrió una ventana y entonces un olor que James pudo reconocer como el del mar entró en el salón.

-¿Estamos cerca de la costa? – preguntó curioso.

-¿Cerca? – contestó el joven James y se echo a reír.

-Mucho. – contestó la pequeña Lily indicándoles que la siguieran.

Abrió la puerta de la izquierda que conducía a la entrada principal de la casa, la pequeña abrió la puerta principal para dejarles paso. El paisaje con el que se encontraron era conmovedor. La casa se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de lo que era un hermoso acantilado en donde las olas del mar rompían en las rocas furiosas, el olor a sal les llenaban las fosas nasales, la brisa marina les acariciaba el cabello y donde el mar se perdía en el horizonte.

-Nosotros siempre nos bañamos en una pequeña cala que hay para allá. – les indicó el joven James emocionado.

-¿Qué os parece? – les preguntó Ginny que se había acercado hasta ellos, Harry observaba apoyado en la puerta principal.

-¿Qué que nos parece? – dijo sin saber como explicar aquella sensación que la brisa le producía en la cara.

-¡Esto es una maravilla! – exclamó Sirius emocionado.

* * *

_Perdonadme por favor. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.  
_


	12. Noche peluda

_Sé que es poco, sé que hace mucho que no escribo, no tengo excusas. Sólo os puedo prometer una cosa, no dejaré este fic a la mitad, aunque tarde en publicar lo seguiré escribiendo hasta el final._

_¡FELIZ AÑO2009!_

* * *

**Viajes en el tiempo**

_Capítulo 12:__**Noche peluda**_

Después de cenar en La Guarida, James y Sirius ya se habían encariñado con los pequeños Potter y se encontraban jugando con ellos y según Ginny, dándoles una mala influencia. Harry notó como su madre había estado mucho rato callada durante la cena, y vio la mirada de preocupación de su padre cuando Lily se había marchado a "tomar el aire". Harry la siguió, la encontró a pocos metros de la casa mirando las estrellas.

-¿Qué te ocurre… mamá? –Lily le miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Cuando hablaste de Sev… pareció como si…él estuviera…

-¿Muerto?

-Sí.

-Lo está. Fue en la batalla de Hogwarts. – una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de su madre. – Voldemort le echó encima a su mascota, una serpiente venenosa.

-¿Llegamos a hacer las paces? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no estés triste, Severus fue director de Hogwarts mamá.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Sí, Voldemort le dio ese puesto cuando se apoderaron del ministerio. Una buena posición con poder desde la que pudo llegar a ayudarme sin que nadie se enterará.

-Pero… - Lily se puso a recordar algo – No vi su cuadro en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Ya. Tengo en unos meses el juicio en el que espero le reconozcan como director.

-¿Por qué no le reconocen cómo director?

-Porque dicen que huyó estando en su puesto y que por lo tanto no se puede colgar su cuadro. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo conseguiré esta vez.

-¿Esta vez?

-Sí, bueno, lo llevó intentando desde que la batalla terminó, sin embargo esta vez es diferente, por que tengo convencidos a gran parte de los jueces.

Lily no pareció muy convencida sin embargo no dijo nada más acerca del cuadro y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que te apena?

-Me habría gustado despedirme al menos… Hace años que no sé nada de él…

ooo

Pronto fue la hora de irse a dormir, Sirius compartía habitación con los dos pequeños y James y Lily se quedaron en la habitación de invitados. Sirius estaba encantado, comenzó a contarles historias de miedo y las travesuras que hicieron en Hogwarts los merodeadores hasta que los pequeños cayeron dormidos. Sin embargo, Sirius no conseguía dormirse, consideraba que dormir era perder un valioso tiempo que podía recuperar con sus amigos. Al cabo de un rato se encontraba de pie, llamando a la puerta de James y de Lily.

-James, James, levanta. Vamos Cornamenta, ¡arriba! – susurraba.

-¿Qué quieres? – James había abierto la puerta de sopetón, estaba aun más despeinado de lo que era normal y tenía cara de mala leche.

Sirius puso cara de angelito, le dijo que le siguiera y cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que aun dormía Lily.

-No podía dormir. – le explicó a James ya en el piso de abajo.

-¿Y por eso me despiertas?

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si acompañamos a nuestro amigo Lunático en una noche tan mágica como está?

-Me parece una gran idea. Voy a vestirme.

Cuando se dio la vuelta el pequeño James se hallaba al pie de la escalera ya vestido y muy sonriente dijo:

-Yo también voy.

Antes de que alguno de los merodeadores pudiera contestar una voz llegó susurrante desde el piso superior.

-No, tú no vas. – dijo la voz de Harry. – Tú vuelves a la cama. – dijo cuando se halló ya en el piso inferior.

-¿Por qué no te vienes Harry? – le preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

-Nnn… no, mejor no. ¡Qué os divirtáis! – y arrastró a su hijo hasta la cama mientras este pataleaba.

Ooo

-¿Por qué crees que Harry no ha querido venir? – le preguntó James a Sirius mientras llegaban a la casa de los gritos.

-No lo sé.

-Por qué si decía que sí, James habría querido venir. – dijo la voz de Harry por detrás de los dos merodeadores.

-¡Harry! – exclamó sonriente Sirius - ¡Estoy seguro que hasta habría pataleado!

-No sé a quien ha salido. – comentó Harry.

-Yo tengo una vaga idea, - casi susurró Sirius mirando de reojo a su amigo James.

-Harry… -comenzó Sirius, habían llegado a la casa de los gritos y se habían sentado a hablar en los escalones principales.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es que has terminado casándote con Ginny? –Harry se encogió de hombros – No me lo esperaba la verdad.

-Ni yo. Sin embargo ocurrió, un día comenzamos a hablar y con el paso del tiempo me fui enamorando de ella sin darme cuenta. Tarde en reconocerlo por que tenía miedo a la reacción de Ron. –tanto Sirius como James escuchaban muy atentos.

-Jejejeje, conociendo a Ron se cabrearía, ¿no? – quisó saber Canuto.

-Pues la verdad no…

Harry contó la historia de su primer beso con Ginny, hablaron de las reacciones de los Weasleys y de cuando la dejó por miedo a perderla. Sin embargo, los que hablaban eran Sirius y Harry, James no había mencionado palabra desde la aparición de Harry, y Sirius lo había notado.

-¿Y cómo no te has hecho jugador de quiddith? –preguntó Sirius con la clara intención de llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Para qué si ya tenía una jugadora muy buena a mi lado. – se hecho a reír ante las miradas extrañadas de Sirius y su padre. - ¿No os lo he dicho? Ginny jugó en las Holies Harpies. Ha sido una de las mejores cazadoras que ha existido, pero cuando se quedó embarazada de James lo dejó. Ahora es reportera de deporte para el profeta.

-¿Mi nuera una jugadora de quiddith? No está nada mal. – comentó admirado James.- ¿También has jugado al quiddith entonces?

-Sí, fui el jugador mas joven del siglo, a pesar de las reglas del colegio la profesora McGonagall me dejó jugar con tan sólo once años. Y en sexto llegué a capitán de Gryffindor. – James estaba cada vez mas interesado en la conversación – Mañana íbamos a ir con los pequeños a la cala que hay a pocos metros para enseñarles algunos movimientos.

-Me gusta la idea. Yo me apunto. – dijo James.

-¡Y yo! – exclamó Sirius sonriente.

Comenzaron a hablar de movimientos, partidos históricos, de cuáles eran las mejores escobas… De vez en cuando, alguno de los merodeadores entraba en la casa y pasaba un rato con el pobre Remus. Y de este modo llegó las 5 de la mañana. La hora en la que decidieron volver antes de que se dieran cuenta en la casa que habían pasado la noche fuera.


	13. Un poco de Teddy

**Un poco de Teddy**

Cuando Ted, Tonks y Andrómeda llegaron a su casa. Tonks pudo percibir la obsesión de su madre por recordarles en cada rincón de la casa. No había mesa de decoración o hueco de estantería que no tuviera una foto suya, de Remus, de los dos o de Ted, o de todos juntos.

-No lo pudiste resistir ¿verdad madre? – le preguntó a la Sra. Tonks señalando las fotos.

-¿El qué? – fingió Andrómeda no enterarse de lo que quería decir.

Tonks puso los ojos en blancos teatralmente y Ted sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu habitación hija sigue intacta, solo tendrás que poner sabanas limpias. – dijo Andrómeda.

-Nadie ha entrado en vuestra habitación desde que… - le susurró Ted a su madre.

Tonks volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y Ted soltó una carcajada. La Sra. Tonks no prestó atención a las risas, estaba ya muy ocupada en la cocina preparando la cena y recogiendo algunas cosas por todas partes. Tonks paró a observar a su pequeño, y notó que su pelo se encontraba de color amarillo canario y que al notar que su madre lo observaba se volvió de un rojo anaranjado.

-¿Te cuesta controlar tu apariencia? – le preguntó Tonks preocupada a su hijo.

-Sí hija, le he dicho miles de veces que a su edad tu ya la controlabas a la perfección, y que practique más pero nada. –saltó la abuela de Ted.

-Vaya, esto sí lo has oído. – dijo Tonks mientras se cruzaba de brazos y examinaba a su madre.

Andrómeda se giró y siguió a lo suyo, sonriendo silenciosamente, y Ted cada vez se encontraba más divertido por la relación de su madre con su abuela. Era tal y como se la habían descrito, alegre, simpática, sincera, divertida y desprendía confianza.

-Antes de que me marche te prometo que no tendrás problemas con tu apariencia nunca más. Te voy a enseñar algunos trucos para los momentos en los que las emociones mas te afectan no tengas problemas con esos cambios involuntarios. – prometió Tonks a Ted.

Ted y Tonks se pusieron e ayudar a Andrómeda con la casa y pronto cenaron. Durante la cena Tonks comenzó a dar algunos de esos consejos, y casi al final de la cena parecía haber un pequeño avance en Ted.

Pronto Andrómeda mandó a dormir a Ted, y este aunque sin ganas accedió porque notaba que su abuela quería un momento a solas con su madre, sin embargo en vez de subir se quedó en los escalones escuchando.

La Sra. Tonks dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó lentamente en una silla. Su hija se fijó en que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias por cuidarle, mamá. –Tonks se secó las lágrimas mientras hablaba.

-Me recuerda tanto a ti, Dora. – Andrómeda no pudo más y estalló en un mar de lágrimas -¿Por qué es todo tan injusto? Debe… rías… haberle podido… ver crecer…- balbuceó la mujer.

-Mamá, ¡mamá! ¡Mírame! Sé que es injusto, pero todas aquellas muertes, incluido la mía eran necesarias. Fuimos el precio a pagar, para que nuestros hijos crecieran sanos y sin guerra, ni mortífagos por medio, para que llegaran a ser felices. –intentó calmarla Tonks.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, Andrómeda le dio un beso en la frente a su querida Dora, y de repente comenzó a insistirle para que se fuera con su hijo:

-Venga vete. Sube, venga. – le insistió a Tonks, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Teddy al escucharlo subió rápidamente las escaleras, secándose las lágrimas por el camino y se pusó el pijama todo lo rápido que pudo para meterse en la cama, no fuera a que su madre o su abuela fueran a asegurarse de que ya estaba acostado.

Apenas Teddy se había tumbado en su cómoda cama, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación como había supuesto. Antes de que contestara la puerta se abrió despacio y la cabeza de su madre apareció por la puerta.

-¿Estas dormido ya?

-No, aún no.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro.

-Sólo venia a darte las buenas noches.

Teddy no contestó se quedó observándola detenidamente, era ella, era su madre, exactamente igual como se la habían descrito tantísimas personas… aún no se lo podía creer del todo.

-¿Te ocurre algo cariño? –preguntó Tonks ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

-Yo… no lo sé. –dudó Teddy. – Desde que tengo recuerdos todos me han hablado de ustedes, pero sois desconocidos para mí. Sé que sois mis padres pero aun no puedo creer que realmente estéis aquí. –explotó al fin Teddy.

-Lo comprendo. Para todos ha sido difícil de asimilar la idea de que todo esto sea real. Pero lo es. Así que, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos esta oportunidad que la magia nos ha dado y nos conocemos y disfrutamos del tiempo que estemos aquí?

Teddy sonrió ampliamente como respuesta, y una vez más a lo largo de ese día se volvieron a abrazar. Pronto comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, de sus aficciones e intereses, Tonks siguió aconsejando un poco más sobre los poderes de metamorfogo a Teddy… de todo un poco.

Teddy bostezó y Tonks dio un respingo y dijo:

-¡Dios! ¡Qué hora es! Es hora de que duermas un poco. Nos vemos por la mañana. ¡Qué descanses! –besó a su hijo en la frente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-No te vayas mamá.-le pidió Teddy a su madre. –Quédate conmigo está noche.

Tonks sonrió y se acomodó al lado de su hijo. Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Excusa? No existe para tanto tiempo, pero es una muestra de que no os olvido. Intentare tener . Besos.


	14. Tarde de Quiddith

_**Tarde de Quddith**_

Al amanecer Ginny se percató de que Harry no estaba. Bajo al piso inferior en su busca y se encontró con Lily asomada a la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Ginny, y Lily que no la había sentido pegó un pequeño respingo.

-¡Ah! Hola Ginny, no te sentí.

-¿Buscabas algo?

-Más bien a alguien, James salió de madrugada y no ha vuelto todavía. Imagino que estará con Remus y Sirius pero ya deberían de haber vuelto.

-Ah, vale, Harry estará con ellos entonces.

-¿No ha dormido en casa tampoco?-preguntó Lily sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Me he levantado y no estaba. – Ginny y Lily se sonrieron con complicidad, de tal palo tal astilla.

-¿¡Se han ido sin mí! – gritó el pequeño James abriendo la puerta de un golpe cabreado.

Ginny y Lily le estuvieron calmando y asegurándole que no se volverían a irse sin él. Hasta que Lily los vió venir por la ventana y comenzó de nuevo el pataleo del crío.

En cuanto entraron James miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su padre, parecía que nunca había roto un plato. Harry le tuvo que prometer que la próxima vez le llevaría con él, para que el niño se calmara. Sirius le comenzó a hablar de la tarde que iban a pasar en la cala y el muchacho se animó mucho mas.

-¿Qué tal Remus?-preguntó Lily mientras desayunaban.

Les contaron como Remus había pasado la noche. Y pronto Harry se despidió muy a su pesar para irse a trabajar. Le costó mucho marcharse, no quería perder ni un minuto con sus padres, pero debían de mantener la historia que dijeron el día anterior.

* * *

Estando ya Harry en el ministerio, se encargo de organizar una búsqueda mucho más ordenada por todo el castillo, a sabiendas de que no encontrarían a nadie, y a pesar de las quejas de Jessica que consideraba todo aquello un error además de una pérdida de tiempo. Para que la prensa no se le echara encima, Harry decidió poner una pequeña guardia en el castillo para que lo protegiera en caso de un nuevo intruso.

El resto del día paso sin grandes acontecimientos.

* * *

Después de que Harry se marchara Ted, Tonks y Andrómeda aparecieron en la Guarida. Allí pasaron el día entre risas y preguntas sobre personas que conocían los viajantes del pasado.

Cuando Harry llegó de trabajar por la tarde, los niños ya estaban vestidos y con las escobas preparadas, se habían apuntado al plan la mayor parte de los primos Weasley, además de los Lupin. Ron y Hermione también se encontraban allí. Y parecía que su padre estaba impaciente por subirse a una de las escobas de ese tiempo, que eran mucho más rápidas que las del suyo.

Pronto estuvieron todos listos para irse a la cala. Ya por el camino las risas y conversaciones comenzaron. Era la mayor estampa nunca imaginada, ni en los mejores sueños de Harry podría haber soñado con un momento mejor en su vida. Este día entraría en su lista de los mejores de toda su vida, sumándole a esta lista el día que cogió por primera vez a cada uno de sus tres hijos, el día de su boda, y la primera vez que subió al expreso de Hogwarts y conoció a Ron y a Hermione, creyó entonces que nada superaría la felicidad de aquellos días, y de aquellos momentos pero, por suerte, estaba muy equivocado. Sus hijos y sobrinos corrían por delante indicando el camino a los nuevos, todos llevaban una escoba al hombro, no sabía que Sirius podía llegar a saberse tantísimos chistes, pero sí, se los sabía, y no paraba, nunca en los pocos años que tuvo ocasión de conocerle, le vio tan increíblemente feliz, rebosaba alegría por todos lados. Ginny le contaba a su madre como fue el día de su boda al final de la fila, le encantó ver que se llevaban tan bien las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. A su lado su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, su hermano, Ron, iba de la mano de Hermione, su amiga, su hermana pequeña. Siempre pudo contar con ambos, nunca les fallaron. Su ahijado iba en medio pidiéndole más chistes a Sirius, y más historias de los merodeadores, sin soltar la mano d su madre, notó como no se separó de ella en todo momento. Tonks estaba radiante, y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Y luego, estaba su padre, que le había colocado el brazo por el hombro y no le había soltado en todo el camino, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y recordándole más chistes a Canuto, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y notaba en su padre la misma mirada que él le dedicaba a sus hijos, una mirada, de amor, cariño, orgullo y felicidad. Todo eso, toda esa bellísima estampa, hacía que su corazón bombease sangre con gran velocidad, estaba emocionado, estaba inmensamente feliz.

Mientras se repartían los equipos, Teddy se entristeció, Sirius le preguntó que le ocurría, y el muchacho respondió:

-Falta mi padre. – Sirius miró al horizonte y sonriendo le dijo.

- No, no falta.

Todos miraron hacia el mismo punto del horizonte, y vieron la figura de Remus aparecer, iba despacio, pero iba hacia su encuentro. Teddy corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, en cuanto llegó a su encuentro le dio un fuertísimo abrazo, al que su padre respondió emocionado.

Pronto el pequeño James Potter se impacientó y comenzó a anunciar los equipos. Jugaron durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Partidos cortos que finalizaban después de una diferencia de goles anteriormente acordada, carreras contrarreloj en escoba, demostraciones de piruetas en el aire y entre parada y parada se contaban unos a otros sus mejores anécdotas sobre la escoba o discutían si era más rápida _Nimbus_ _6000_ o la nueva _Estrella fugaz _.

Cuando el sol se ocultó tras el océano decidieron que era hora de volver para la cena. Aunque a algunos pequeños, y no tan pequeños, no estaban de acuerdo en que era la hora de la vuelta, aceptaron de regañadientes.

Jessica llegó a través de la chimenea poco después de que ellos llegaran de la cala. Los niños se quedaron en el salón, algunos jugaron al ajedrez y otros simplemente se acomodaron en el sofá a charlar. Harry le dijo a Sirius, a sus padres, a Remus y a Tonks que subieran un momento para enseñarles una cosa.

Harry los condujo hacia lo que parecía ser su estudio. Había un escritorio bastante desordenado, una pila de periódicos viejos en una silla, y la librería repleta de libros, la mayoría de ellos referidos a la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero lo más destacable de todo el estudio eran todas las fotos que colgaban de la pared, o reposaban en el escritorio o cualquier lugar en el que un cuadro tuviera hueco. Eran todas las fotos que en su día Harry recibió en un álbum, las había enmarcado y las había colocado en aquella habitación. Mientras los viajeros observaban con curiosidad y nostalgia aquellas fotografías Harry sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pergamino. Cuando obtuvo la atención de los merodeadores y en especial la de Sirius, le dio a este el pergamino indicándole que lo leyera. Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta, pero su voz poco a poco se fue apagando hasta llegar a un susurro cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que trataba. Era un documento en el que se reconocía oficialmente su inocencia y le declaraba libre.

Sirius respiró hondo, mientras todos le observaban con preocupación, pronto levantó la mirada del pergamino y se lo devolvió a Harry. Éste guardó el pergamino de nuevo en el cajón, sin embargo el silencio se prolongó un poco más. Hasta que Sirius se repuso y comentó con algo de tristeza en su voz:

-Un poco tarde…

James y Remus le pusieron un brazo por encima de los hombros y antes de que ninguno pudiera abrir la boca Ginny los llamó para cenar.

Durante la cena el ánimo de Sirius había mejorado, una cena como aquella animaba a cualquiera. Había cantidades abundantes de comida, platos deliciosos y muy sabrosos, y rodeado de las personas que más le importo en toda su vida. Al principio no hubo muchas palabras, todos estaban hambrientos y devoraron sus platos en silencio, pero cuando el hambre ya se hubo saciado y solo les quedaban la golosería comenzó la conversación.

Fue Jessica la primer en hablar, y como Sirius pensó la primera en estropear la velaba.

-¿Y cuando pensáis volver?

Sirius le dirigió una de las miradas más frías que había dirigido a nadie en su vida y respondió:

-¿Volver para morir? Perdona pero no tengo prisa.

-Perdona si le ofendí Sr. Black, sin embargo la historia debe de seguir su curso, y para ello tenéis que volver lo más pronto posible.

- Jessica, -interrumpió Harry intentando que hubiera paz – aun no sé como devolverles a su tiempo, debes de tener en cuenta que hay que llevarles a tres tiempos completamente diferentes.

-Pero si han venido una forma de devolverles habrá.

Sirius no dejaba de declararle la guerra con la mirada, y Jessica no se quedaba para atrás.

-Lo que es obvio, es que el colgante tiene algo que ver en este viaje. –analizó Lily.

-¿Es que quieres volver ya?-le susurró al oído su marido, aunque los demás lo escucharon también.

-Por supuesto que no quiero volver, pero si tengo curiosidad por saber cómo hemos venido. –respondió Lily.

-Dices mamá, que Dumbledore te regaló el libro que luego se conviritió en ese colgante,¿no? –añadió Harry.

-Sí, cariño.

-¿Qué increíble idea se te ha pasado por la cabeza? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

Harry le sonrió, ¿tan previsible era?.

-No es ninguna idea, es simplemente el presentimiento de que Dumbledore tenga algo que ver en todo esto.

Según acababa la frase se fue quedando un susurro casi inaudible, por que el canto de un ave que hacía alrededor de 15 años que no escuchaba comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña Lily gritó:

-¡Mira mamá un pajarito que canta!-señaló a la ventana de la cocina y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí.

Harry tragó saliva, había dado en clavo, ese ave se encontraba en el jardín con una carta en su pata.

-¡Fawkes!


	15. Una carta y un medallón

**Capitulo 15: Una carta y un medallón**

Abrieron la puerta y Fawkes voló hasta posarse suavemente sobre la mesa y extendió la pata para que le recogieran la carta. Harry la abrió y mientras acariciaba a Fawkes la leyó en voz alta.

La carta recogida de la pata de Fawkes decía lo siguiente:

_ Querido Harry:_

_ Hace muchos años recibí una carta de tu madre informándome de este viaje. No sabía que mi libro fuera tan especial, la magia hoy en día aún sigue sorprendiéndome, pero sí sabía que mi libro contenía muchos más secretos de los que me mostró a simple vista ese fue el motivo por el que se lo di, quise que el libro os protegiera como solo la magia antigua podía hacer._

_La respuesta de cómo devolver a tus padres, a Sirius y a los Lupin a sus respectivos momentos la sabes ya. La tienes delante de ti, Harry, solo debes reunir el punto en común de todos los viajes y sabrás como funciona. _

_Espero que todos aprovechéis esta oportunidad que la magia os ha proporcionado. No desperdiciéis ni un segundo. _

_Un abrazo. _

_A. Dumbledore 31 de Octubre de 1985_

Al finalizar la lectura, Fawkes alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia el infinito, dejando a todos hipnotizados con su canto.

-¿Un punto en común?-preguntó pensativa Jessica.

-¿Acaso sabes ya cual es?-le preguntó Sirius sorprendido- Sí que tienes ganas de que me marche.

-¿Sabes cuál podría ser, Harry? –pregunto Jessica ignorando a Sirius.

-La verdad es que no.-respondió Harry, mientras repasaba la carta de Dumbledore, en efecto reconoció su letra, no cabía duda que era suya. -31 de Octubre de 1985 –susurró para sí.

Los días transcurrieron, por suerte muy lentamente, entre las discusiones de Sirius y de Jessica, que parecían ampliarse día a día. Sorprendentemente, parecía que Jessica por algún motivo desconocido se había trasladado a casa de los Potter, cuando se marchaba todos comentaban que le tenía que haber cogido un especial gusto por sus discusiones con Sirius.

Harry trabajaba todas las mañanas, y aprovechaba sus ratos libres para investigar sobre el punto en común de los viajes, sin embargo no ponía un gran empeño en averiguarlo, prefería seguir teniendo a los merodeadores en casa, y poder todas las tardes escuchar a Sirius con sus relatos de las travesuras en Hogwarts, o en conocer mucho mas a sus padres día a día. Igualmente Teddy, tampoco desaprovechó aquellos días, disfrutando cada minuto de cada día con sus padres.

Un día, después de una larga discusión con Sirius, Jessica se marchó dando un portazo. Sirius no lo aguantaba más y decidió ir detrás suya para poder averiguar de una vez que le ocurría con él.

-¡Jessica!-la llamó y corrió detrás suya al verla acelerar el paso.-¡Espera por favor!-consiguió alcanzarla y le agarró un brazo para que no continuará huyendo de él.-Creo que tenemos que hablar sin gritarnos por una vez. Mírame por favor.

-No… no puedo. – Su voz sonó débil, y Sirius se preocupó.

-¿Jessica?¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Por favor, déjame mirarte.-la obligó a que se girará suavemente.

Un par de lágrimas caían suavemente por las mejillas de Jessica, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa así. Le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza. Sirius no podía olvidar las palabras de sus amigos el día anterior.

* * *

James y Remus estuvieron hablándolo, y desde hacía mucho tiempo no recordaban a Sirius así. No sabían si era por el sufrimiento vivido, o que simplemente había ocurrido un milagro. "Estoy casi seguro, James, cuando se enamoró de Emily le pasó exactamente igual" le había comentado en un susurro Remus. Lily y Tonks también estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de varios días discutiéndolo Remus y James decidieron hablar con Canuto en serio.

Sirius se encontraba mirando las estrellas a través del cristal, la luna brillaba. Lunático y Cornamenta le dijeron de dar un paseo pero él se negó, los otros casi lo sacaron a rastras de la casa.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijeron al unísono Remus y James.

-¿De qué?- preguntó extrañado Sirius.

-De tu comportamiento con Jessica.-aclaró James.

Sirius se quedó muy desconcertado. Y después de que sus amigos le indicase cuales eran los motivos de dicha pregunta, él seguía cerrándose en banda y negándose a admitir sus sentimientos hacia Jessica. Sin embargo una parte de él, una parte muy interior y que tenía escondida sabía que sus amigos tenían razón.

* * *

La luz comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y los dos se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos que les parecieron horas hasta que Sirius habló:

-Explícamelo por favor. ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo?

Sirius la soltó despacio, y ella lentamente fue sacándose de debajo la camisa una cadena. La finísima cadena trajo con ella un relicario de oro en forma de corazón. Cerró la palma de la mano sobre el relicario, y miró a Sirius que esperaba impaciente por saber que tenía que ver ese medallón con lo que a ellos le ocurría. Jessica se quitó la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello y muy lentamente lo abrió, lo miró una última vez antes de mostrárselo a Sirius.

Se quedó helado al ver la foto que guardaba el medallón, si no hubiera sabido que era imposible habría jurado que era su hermano gemelo. Por las lágrimas de Jessica dedujo que algo le había ocurrido a aquel hombre. La miró interrogándola con la mirada.

- Fue en la última batalla, Edward... Íbamos a casarnos.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó.

Desde ese momento, la relación entre Sirius y Jessica se suavizó, ella continuaba pasando el mayor tiempo posible en la Guarida, pero ahora ya no discutían, Sirius y ella paseaban por la orilla de la cala la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto, el resto de personas de la casa se quedaron muy extrañados con ese cambio.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste el camino por donde continua la historia. Besosss! _

_Encantada_


	16. Domingo en La Madriguera

**Capítulo 16. Domingo en La Madriguera**

Cuando ya llevaban más de dos semanas en la Guarida, Harry fue en busca de Jessica para encargarle que rellenara unos informes, mientras él inspeccionaba el asunto del giratiempo. Esperaba que no se hubiera ido muy lejos y poderla alcanzar antes de que llegara al punto preparado para las desapariciones.

Cuando al fin pude distinguirla desde la distancia, estaba acompañada. Era Sirius su acompañante, estaban agarrados de las manos. Y entonces se besaron.

Harry se quedó helado, cuando al fin reaccionó decidió no decir nada y marcharse de allí. La pareja no se dio cuenta de que los habían visto.

* * *

Harry dejó pasar varios días desde que vio juntos a Sirius y a Jessica. Las discusiones entre ambos habían disminuido notable y agradablemente para todos. Después de tantos años juntos, Ginny sabía cuando Harry tenía algo en la cabeza rondándole. Una de aquellas noches, Harry notó la mirada interrogativa de su esposa y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre querida?

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó mientras se arrimaba a su esposo, y este le pasaba un brazo por su hombro para permitirle apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-El otro día vi algo. –Harry tenía la mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos, como obligaría a volver a Sirius ahora que estaba con Jessica. Al fin decidió que su esposa podría aconsejarle que hacer a continuación – Cuando fui a buscar a Jessica hace unos días, ...- Ginny miraba expectante- la vi besándose con Sirius.

El asombro de Ginny hizo que esta se incorporara y levantara las cejas al mismo tiempo. Cuando asimilo aquello, comenzó a sonreír, Harry se animó al ver aquella sonrisa angelical. Estuvieron varios minutos riendo hasta que Harry le contó lo que le preocupaba de todo aquello; el hecho de que Sirius encontrara el amor por fin durante su viaje al futuro, sabía que se lo merecía y se alegraba por él y también por Jessica, pero no quería que cuando tuviera que volver a su tiempo para morir a los dos días se negara a hacerlo, y por lo tanto algo en el curso de la historia pudiera ser cambiado para mal. Ginny le aconsejo que no se adelantará y que antes hablará con su padrino.

Pronto se acomodaron acurrucados y se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que era fin de semana, Harry decidió buscar el momento para hablar con Sirius a solas, sospechaba que aun sus padres , Remus y Tonks no sabían nada, de lo contrario se lo habrían contado. Se levantó en silencio para no despertar a Ginny, se vistió y salió al pasillo en dirección a la habitación donde dormía Sirius, cuando abrió la puerta vió que la cama de Sirius estaba vacía. Decidió bajar a desayunar, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta escucho voces en la cocina.

-¿Estás seguro Sirius?-la dulce voz de su madre, Lily, le llegó hasta el salón.

-Sí. –respondió Sirius, su voz sonó con convicción.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando te marches?

-Eso es lo único que enturbia todo. Pero, ¿acaso no me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz?

"Por supuesto" pensó Harry.

-No digo que no te lo merezcas. Sólo que si de verdad la amas tanto, ¿has pensado que le pasará cuando os separéis?

- Lo sé, lo sé... Todos estos días le he dado muchas vueltas, pero no he podido evitarlo. ¿Cómo obligas a tu corazón a que no se enamore?

-Sirius... –susurró Lily en voz muy baja.

Harry había decidido no interrumpir, había escuchado suficiente como para tranquilizarse, había averiguado lo que quería saber, Sirius tenía todavía los pies sobre la tierra y también había tenido en cuenta las consecuencias de su tener una relación con Jessica. Cuando fue a darse media vuelta para volver al piso de arriba, se encontró con su padre a los pies de la escalera.

-Buenos días.- saludó James con una sonrisa.

Harry escuchó sonidos procedentes de la cocina por lo que supuso, que habían escuchado a su padre.

-Buenos días, papá.-aún le resultaba raro mencionar esa palabra, por un instante pensó que prefería que se fuera antes que se acostumbraran a ella, por que cuando la dejara de pronunciar le dolería mas.

-¡Qué temprano te levantas! ¿Algo planeado para hoy?

-Iremos a almorzar a La Madriguera, creo que estarán todos allí hoy.

-¿Desayunamos?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos pasaron a la cocina. Lily y Sirius ya se encontraban desayunando, al entrar James le dio un breve beso en los labios a su esposa, y saludó a Sirius. Durante el desayuno Harry no quitó ojo a Sirius, cosa que a Sirius comenzó a incomodarle.

Pronto el resto de la casa se despertó y comenzó el habitual movimiento de los domingos en el que se preparaban para ir a La Madriguera. Después de un rato, consiguieron al fin que la pequeña Lily se pusiera el vestido que su abuela Molly le había comprado y se pusieron en marcha.

En La Madriguera ya se encontraban Ron y Hermione con sus hijos, Bill y Fleur y sus hijas, Percy y su familia, y los Lupin junto con la señora Tonks. Después de un fuerte abrazo de la señora Weasley a todos los recién llegados, les dijo que aun esperaban a George y Angelina. Una vez liberados del abrazo de la señora Weasley, el resto de la casa fue a saludar.

Pronto, los que faltaron llegaron a la casa y el día transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía, el sol brillaba en el horizonte, aportando calidez a su alrededor, los niños jugaban y corrían de un lado al otro por todo el jardín. Todo era increíblemente normal, sino fuera porque todos sabían que había entre ellos un grupo de personas que no les tocaba estar allí, la preocupación por si estaban cambiando algo en el curso de la historia y la alegría por tenerles allí inundaban el ambiente.

Antes de que todos se sentaran a la mesa, Harry consiguió un momento a solas con su madre, mientras los demás iban de acá para allá llevando cosas al jardín donde comerían. Y le contó que los oyó esa mañana en la cocina.

-Me preocupan ambos, a Jessica le costó superar lo de su familia, y Sirius tendrá que marcharse. No sé si ella será capaz de volver a superar algo así, y ¿de verdad crees que Sirius volverá a su tiempo?- expresó Harry su preocupación por la situación a su madre.

-No puedo hablar por Jessica, pero sé Sirius volverá cuando tengamos que hacerlo, hijo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Sirius que en esos momentos tenía a un grupo numeroso de los niños sentados en las escaleras, como si estuvieran en un teatro, mirándole asombrados mientras le contaba una de sus aventuras. Ambos sonrieron al ver la situación. Al cabo de unos minutos tras los cuales se habían quedado observando a Canuto, James se acercó masticando algo.

-¿Ya estás moviendo el bigote?-le preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Nob...pubde evitablo... la señoba Wealey... me bo metió en ba boca.-dijo como pudó James mientras masticaba y Harry y Lily reían como locos.

-¿Qué os tramáis? –les preguntó James, cuando al fin consiguió tragar.

Madre e hijo se miraron cómplices, pero sin mediar palabra, simplemente ambos sonrieron a James con picardía. Antes de que James pudiera replicar, Molly Weasley había salido de la cocina gritando:

-¡A comer!

Todos se dirigieron al jardín sin dudar un segundo, James siguió a su esposa y a Harry, mientras les miraba con curiosidad.

Pronto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, comiendo, hablando y riendo. Antes de que acabarán de comer todos vieron a una figura ir andando hasta ellos. Pronto pudieron reconocer a Jessica. Entonces James observó a Sirius, sonreía muy empalagosamente y miraba con un brillo en los ojos poco acostumbrado en él, Remus y él se miraron, y ambos volvieron a observar a su amigo. También observó la preocupación en la mirada de su esposa y de su hijo, no necesitó nada más para saber lo que Canuto sentía por aquella mujer que caminaba tan despacio hacia todos ellos.

Cuando al fin alcanzó la mesa todos la saludaron , y por supuesto le ofrecieron un asiento. Sirius fue el primero en levantarse para hacerle un hueco a su lado. Cuando fue a sentarse estaba tan distraído observándola a ella, que no se dio cuenta de que él era observado por más de una persona sentado a aquella mesa. Debido a su distracción tampoco se dio cuenta de que la piedra que cogió del bosque prohibido y que guardaba siempre en su bolsillo como amuleto desde entonces se le había caído al suelo.

La pequeña Lily estaba correteando alrededor de la mesa y vio la piedra en el suelo.

-¡Qué bonita!¡Mira papá que bonita!-gritó mientras corría a enseñarle la piedra a su padre.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Ron que estaba a su lado miró la piedra, y reconoció al instante aquel símbolo que vio más de una vez en el cuento que aun poseía su esposa.

-¿Eso es...?-pudo pronunciar Ron.

-La piedra de la resurrección.


End file.
